


Kinktober i guess

by ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, 69 (Oral sex), AHHHHHHHHHHH, Aftercare, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Foreplay, Gag, Humiliation, Interfemoral sex (Thigh fucking), Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Silence, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, Some Non-Sexual Kinks, Somnophilia, Tattoos, Toys, Verbal Bondage, Wax Play, alright time to list the shit here we go, any warnings for the chapter will be put in the notes at the bottom, but it is, but there really shouldnt be anything too bad bc i dont want to write the Bads, dont question it, he he almost forgot, im dead inside - Freeform, im not good at writing smut but i try, not sure how its that different, pregnancy fetish, which isnt somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: so i decided to do kinktober 2k17. whoop.





	1. Smoking [BBQHoney]

The haze of smoke filled the air, wisps of gray drifting lazily up to the ceiling before dispersing throughout the room. Stretch lifted his hand to his face, taking another deep drag of the blunt before letting it out slowly, feeling his body relax even with the burn of smoke against the inside of his nonexistent throat. Footsteps made their way over to the entrance to his bedroom, and with a small click, the door opened, Slim stepping inside. The other quickly shut the door, looking down at the roll with mock offense.

“I can’t believe that you started without me.”

Stretch shrugged, a lazy grin on his face as he took another drag, blowing the smoke uncaringly in his direction. “It takes a while to hotbox a room. You were taking way too long to get up here.”

He took another drag as Slim huffed, coming over and sliding down to sit beside him. Then he turned, blowing a quick stream of smoke directly into the other’s face. Snickering at the sputters, he reached the hand with the blunt over to hand it to the other. Slim glared at him, but reached forward, grabbing his wrist instead of the blunt and bringing the smoke to his mouth, taking a hit.

Slim closed his eyes once he was done, sitting there for a few moments as the smoke curled about in his ribcage and skull before he allowed his magic to release it, wafts of the gray curling up out of his sockets and from the collar of his shirt. It drifted up to the ceiling to join the rest of the smoke in the room. Stretch hummed in thought before he pushed himself up, swinging a leg over the other so he was straddling his femurs. He reached forwards, pressing the end of the blunt in the other’s mouth. “Do that again.”

A shrug before Slim took the blunt without complaint, closing his eyes as he took another hit. Stretch reached forwards, grabbing the zipper on his jacket and pulling it down all the way, grabbing the hem of his shirt and hiking it up to get a clear view of his ribcage. The smoke was pulled down and held by some unseen lungs, swirling behind his ribs as he continued to inhale. Slim pulled the blunt away, letting the smoke sit for a few moments before allowing it to seep out from between his ribs. 

Stretch watched it for a few moments before he reached a hand down, waving it through the smoke. The tips of his fingers barely grazed the inside of his spine, and a shudder travelled down his body. Stretch grinned, grabbing Slim’s hand and bringing it to his own mouth, taking a drag. He leaned forwards, pressing their mouths together and letting his tongue slip into the other’s mouth, feeling Slim’s own curl against it as he exhaled, letting the burn of the smoke travel from his own mouth to the other’s. The kiss was broken, small wisps of smoke trailing from behind their teeth, and Stretch smirked, grabbing the hand holding the blunt and pressing it to the other’s mouth. “Keep doing that.”

Slim snickered. “Yessir.” Stretch scooted back as the other took a drag, leaning down closer to his ribcage as it began to fill with smoke. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth, trailing a wet stripe up the side of the other’s ribcage. The breaths stuttered a bit, the smoke twirling in his ribcage violently before he calmed himself down. He grabbed his bottommost ribs, running his fingers down the length, up to the ends, before going back down again. Another shudder wracked his body as Stretch moved his head down, tongue slipping in between the spaces of his vertebrae. He chuckled. “Sensitive?”

A finger tapping his skull brought his attention back up, and he barely registered Slim’s smug grin before smoke was filling his vision. He cursed, waving a hand in front of his face to clear it up, opening burning sockets to see that Slim was still grinning, looking immensely proud of himself. The asshole.

Stretch grabbed the blunt from the other’s hand, taking a drag and crushing their mouths together, grinding down with his hips onto the other. Slim groaned, tongue twisting with his own as smoke streamed out of their mouths. Slim’s hand moved up his femur, lifting the edge of his hoodie and gripping his hip. Stretch pulled back from the kiss with a snicker, looking over to take another hit. The blunt had been flicked away, though, the glowing orange of the end still trailing a thin wisp of smoke.

He made an offended noise. “Dude, there was still like two hits left--”

He yelped as he was thrown to the side, back landing hard on the carpet with Slim hovering above him. He crushed their mouths together once again, the kiss needy and demanding as he insistently ground their hips together. Stretch grumbled but returned it, gasping as the magic that he didn’t know had pooled at the front of his pelvis was stimulated. Stretch reached a hand down between them, letting his fingers dip into the rim of Slim’s pants, running his hand over the top of the iliac crests that were peeking out.

Slim groaned into his mouth and Stretch felt something hard pressing against the front of his pelvis as the grinding became more urgent. With a pop, his own magic formed, and he reached into his own pants, pulling them down enough to let his length be released.

He ground his palm into the front of Slim’s pants, the other breaking the kiss to moan and let his head thunk into the carpet right above his shoulder. Hot breath brushed across his neck as he unzipped the other’s pants, pulling his length out alongside his own. He wrapped a hand around the both of them, moving it slowly down to the base and back to the heads, resisting the urge to thrust up. Slim had no such issue, connecting their mouths in a sloppy kiss as his hips began to thrust forwards, dragging their sensitive lengths together.

Stretch tightened his grip, the kiss making it hard to breathe and the smoke still hovering in the room causing his gasps to leave a burning sensation all down his throat. The coil of pleasure tightening in his gut was only intensified by the lack of air. He pulled back from the kiss with a small curse. “I’m gonna--”

Slim’s head fell back down against his neck, voice vibrating against the bone. “Y-yeah.”

A hand wrapped around his own, and Stretch looked down to see Slim’s hand enveloping his own, quickening the pace. With a low groan, he came, hand stuttering in his movements before Slim continued to pump them, seeking his own release. Stretch turned his head to the side, starting another, sloppy kiss, his thumb moving up to rub across the slit at the top. Slim hissed, his hips stuttering in their movements as he reached his climax, hand tightening almost painfully around their dicks. With a huff, he flopped down onto Stretch, magic trailing away with the wisps of smoke as they caught their breath.

Stretch closed his eyes, but opened them as he felt Slim shifting around. “Hey, do you wanna order a pizza?”

Stretch hummed, noticing for the first time the twist of hunger in the place where his stomach should be. “Pizza sounds great.” He opened his eyes as he remembered something. “But you’re buying me more weed.”

A hand flopped on his face as Slim sighed heavily. “Yeah. That’s fair.”


	2. Phone sex [Swapcest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue i cant believe you bothered your brother at _work_

Blue slammed the door shut, huffing as he walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. Training had been awful today, and he could still feel the hot anger that was sitting in his stomach whenever he thought of what happened. Alphys was his best friend, of course, but why couldn’t she take him seriously?! He had actually managed to beat her today, and she still spoke at him with the condescending, pitying attitude! He huffed, sinking further into the uncomfortable cushions on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Gosh, he really needed to find some way to get rid of this stress.

His eyes lit up as he pushed himself off the couch, head lifting up to look at his brother’s door. “Papy?” 

No answer.

He stuck his tongue out in a pout, brow furrowing as he sunk back into his uncomfortable perch. Figured that he would actually be working the one time that Blue didn’t want him to be. Though, that did explain the lack of puns and memes he had been sent over text today.

A grin began to stretch across his face as he thought of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and going into their messages. He chewed on his thumb as his fingers hovered over the keyboard, considering his options. If he was working, then he didn’t want to bother him… Then again, he probably wasn’t doing much aside from stacking hot cats on people’s heads… Plus, doing this would encourage him to go to his job more in hopes of it happening again, right? Positive reinforcement! 

He nodded at his own logic, adjusting his seating on the sofa as he typed out a message.

**> Hey, Papy!**

He only had to wait a few moments for an answer, and he rolled his eyes fondly. He had obviously been on his phone on undernet again.

**> hey, bro. whats up?**

**> Nothing much! Just thinking!**

**> nice. whatcha thinkin about?**

**> You, mostly.**

He held back a laugh at the pause in messages. He could practically see Stretch’s small smile and light orange blush across his cheekbones. The typing notification popped up.

**> not gonna lie, thats kinda gay, bro.**

**> Mmm. Maybe a little!**

**> Would you like to know exactly what I’m thinking about?**

Another pause. Blue grinned, pushing himself up from the couch and walking up the stairs. He pushed open his bedroom door, leaving it cracked behind him and slipping off his shoes. As he walked to the bed, he reached down, undoing his belt and letting his shorts fall to the floor, flopping onto his bed. He was in the middle of taking off his shoulder pads when his phone buzzed with another message. Setting them off to the side, he looked at the content.

**> yeah**

Three minutes of typing for that. Blue snickered at the thought of Stretch erasing his message over and over again, picking up his phone and typing out a response.

**> You, in my bed, like you were last night.**

**> I keep thinking of your tongue running over my bones.**

**> I wonder what you would do if you were here right now?**

He closed his eyes, sighing a bit as his imagination went to work. He trailed his hand down the front of his body, letting a small groan slip past his teeth as he rubbed at the front of his pelvis. The phone buzzed once. Twice. He cracked open an eye as he reached over to grab it.

**> fuck, sans.**

**> are you touching yourself right now?**

**> Yep!**

**> can i see?**

Blue grinned, moving his phone back and flipping on the camera, holding it at an angle as his other hand came to rest just at the front of his pelvis. He smiled, mouth half open and the barest glimpse of a tongue from behind his teeth. The light blue glow of his pelvis was visible from under his shirt, spread legs showing the glow off even more. He sent the message, hand continuing to run lightly around the inside of his pelvis.

**> god, i wish i was there right now**

Blue laughed, sucking in a bit of air through his teeth as his magic crackled into existence- an entrance begging to be touched. He trailed a finger up his slit, feeling the wet heat, as he typed out a response.

**> What would you want to do?**

He shuddered as his fingers brushed over his clit, sparks of pleasure trailing down his spine. A finger circled his entrance, barely dipping his digit in.

**> i would kiss everywhere i could reach**

**> run my hands up and down your thighs and listen to your groans**

**> i love the little noises that you make**

Blue groaned, slipping his finger in and beginning to slowly pump it. He shakily typed out another message.

**> I would ask you to touch me where I wanted it. I love the feeling of your fingers and tongue inside of me.**

He groaned softly as he added another finger and scissored them, pumping quicker. The phone buzzed again.

**> can i call you?**

Blue grinned, clicking out of the messenger app and typing in Stretch’s number, holding the phone to his head as he continued to touch himself. It picked up on the second ring.

“F-fuck, Sans.”

He groaned at the needy voice, trailing off in a laugh. “H-hey Papy. Sorry to have-  _ ah- _ bothered you at work. You weren’t home.”

He held back laughter at the mutter that the speaker barely managed to pick up. “God, the one time I actually go to work on time…” 

Blue held the phone between the side of his head and his shoulder, his other hand coming down to circle at his clit. He let out a shaky groan, grin tugging at his mouth as he heard Stretch suck in a breath. “How- How many fingers are you using right now?”

“Two.” He heard a groan, and he bit his tongue to hold back his own moans, wanting to hear every sound the other could offer him. The thought of Stretch curled under his station, palming himself in public while trying to stay quiet was far more appealing than he thought it would be. He let out a quiet mewl, and briefly wished that they were on a video chat so that he could see the other’s face.

Maybe next time.

Stretch huffed, and Blue heard the distinct sound of the phone being adjusted, the sound of a zipper being pulled down. “Can you add a third for me?”

Blue nodded, but laughed a bit after, realizing that he couldn’t be seen over the phone. “Y-yeah.” He pressed a third against himself, slipping it alongside the others. He continued to rub at his clit, feeling a shudder roll down his body at the burn. A sinful moan fell out of his mouth as he pumped his fingers faster. “Ah, god, Papryus!”

He pulled the phone away from his head, clicking the button for speaker and setting it down on the bed, laying down with his head beside it. He kept pumping his hand, the slightly raspy tone in the other’s voice making him shiver. “God, I bet you look beautiful right now, fucking yourself on your fingers.”

Blue laughed breathily, turning his head to the side. “I wish they were yours.” He cried out as he curled his fingers, grin tugging at his mouth as he put on the show of sound. “They always stretch me out so much better, getting me ready for you to ram into me until we’re done.”

A choking noise. “D-dammit, Sans, I--”

“Are you close?” Blue thumbed at his clit at the affirmative noise, pumping his hand even quicker. “Y-yeah, me too.” He tilted his head up, leaning closer to the phone. “Come for me? I want to hear you fall apart.”

Another choke, Stretch letting out a keen of his name as he came, panting into the phone. Blue closed his eyes, pressing down harder on his clit and curling his fingers to hit that sensitive spot inside of him. His hips jerked up as he cried out, eyes closing tight and back arching off of the bed. He pumped his hand through it, walls fluttering around his fingers as he panted openly in the still air of his room, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling.

He pulled his hand out, fingers glistening with his own release, and brought it up to his mouth, cleaning his fingers off with a lewd slurp. The phone speakers cracked with a huff of air. “Jesus, bro. Are you trying to get me up again?”

Blue laughed, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied sigh. “Maybe later tonight!” He pushed himself over onto his stomach, hovering with his head over the phone. Eyes lidded, he spoke in the sultriest tone he could muster. “As much fun as that was, it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

A low curse made its way across the receiver.

Blue grinned. “Anyways, make sure you finish out the day! I would hate to think that me calling you like this was such a distraction! Why, such a thought would keep me out of the mood for a week, at least.”

He tried not to laugh at his threat, hearing Stretch suck in a breath from the other side of the phone. “Bro, that’s evil.”

He laughed. “See you later tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure i'll ever get the hang of this whole "writing smut" thing


	3. Lingerie [Rottenberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive never understood y people dont use ectobodies more often, theyre very aesthetically pleasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **me, using this as a platform to push my shitty taste in music:** a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFXYxusZEhM)

Blue grinned as he looked at himself in the large mirror in their shared bedroom, turning first to the left, then the right, before gazing at himself head-on. He let his hands drag up his body, eyes half-lidding as he practiced his sultry look in the mirror before he laughed, puffing up in pride. He looked magnificent! Which was to be expected, of course, from someone of his capabilities.

He pressed lightly at the ectoflesh that was visible just under the skirt he was wearing, feeling its give before he let go, watching it fill back out the space that was there. He smoothed down the skirts that were attached to his corsets, the fabric poofing out around his hips. The see-through stockings attached to his garterbelt reached about halfway up his thighs, the light glow of his flesh clearly visible through the thin material. He resisted the urge to lift up the front of the plumes of skirts to get a better view of the panties he was wearing, the fabric having been so difficult to straighten out that he didn’t want to ruffle it.

He smiled hungrily, eyelights blowing wide as he thought of Razz coming home here in a few minutes.

He didn’t want to ruffle it  _ yet. _

Within moments, he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing, hearing heels click across the floor before they were shunted off, landing in a pile against the wall. Speak of the devil. There was a few seconds of silence before Razz’s voice called out. “Blue?”

Blue smiled, walking out of the bedroom to meet the other. He had to hold back laughter at the way that the other’s face went blank in shock for a few moments, processing, then immediately beginning to flush, eyes trailing down his body with hunger. Blue grinned, continuing to walk to the other, lifting his hands up to smooth across his shoulders.

“Welcome home!” Razz’s jaw shifted the slightest bit, moving with a thick swallow. His eyes shifted to the upstairs rooms before flicking back down to Blue, nervous.

“Our brothers...?”

Blue leaned forward, moving Razz’s shirt the slightest bit to the side to nip lightly at the bone there, tongue running over the small bites in soothing apology. “Out for the whole night. I told them we would be occupied for a long while.”

A rumbling growl filled the space, and Blue had just enough time to lean back and look up at the other before he was being lifted, back slamming into the wall and mouth crushing against his own. Hips pressed insistently against his own and he pulled back, panting with a grin. “Well, that was quick.” He hummed, hands reaching up to rest around his neck as his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. “Though, would you have really waited if they were home?”

Razz grinned, running his hands up the supple flesh to grab at his ass hard enough to make him gasp. “Definitely not. However, I would have grabbed a gag for that smart mouth of yours.”

“Ah,” he looked off to the side, lifting his head up the slightest bit to show the small choker he had around his vertebrae. “You’re ever the courteous one, aren’t you?”

Razz stared at him in blank annoyance for a few moments before he sighed, closing his eyes. “Blue?”

He snickered. “Yes?”

“I’m going to fuck you into the carpet.”

True to his word, Razz stepped back from the wall, carrying Blue with him before throwing the other on the ground, pinning him down and crushing their mouths together once again. Blue groaned, lifting his hips up to reach the other’s as they ground down hard, Razz obviously having no patience in waiting tonight. Hands pushed up the ruffles of his skirt, and Blue saw Razz mentally skid to a stop at the sight before him. The other picked at the sides of the panties, obviously not wanting to take them off, and Blue laughed, reaching down and grabbing the other’s hand to lead to the bottom of the lingerie. The digits pressed against the open bottom of the underwear, and Razz grinned, sliding a finger into his entrance and pumping it slowly.

Razz chuckled, leaning forward and scraping his teeth against Blue’s collarbone. “Glad I didn’t have to take these off.”

Blue hummed. “You’re not the only one who’s courteous.”

Razz rolled his eyes, leaning forward and biting the junction of his shoulder hard. Blue yelped in surprise before he groaned as Razz ran his tongue over the bite, soothing it. A second finger was added, the digits curling to rub against the sides of his walls, and Blue groaned, hands flying up to the other’s neck to push him further into his shoulder. He lifted his legs up, wrapping them loosely around the other’s pelvis as a third finger was added.

Razz leaned back sitting on his knees and looking over the set up once more, eyelights shimmering in a way that he would undoubtedly deny if he wasn’t so caught in the moment. “Where did you even manage to find this stuff?”

Blue reached a hand up, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down for another kiss, tongues sliding against each other for a moment before he pulled back to murmur against the other’s teeth. “I got Muffet to make it for me. It’s amazing, the stuff that she’ll do for money.”

Razz pulled his fingers out, reaching down to the front of his pants and slowly unzipping them. Blue swallowed at the sight of the other wrapping his hand around his cock, using his own fluids as a lubricant. Razz met his eyes with a wink. “I have to say, if you’re still talking then I’m obviously not doing my job right.”

“Oh, this is your job? In that case, I’d have to say that you’ve been underperforming as of late and if you keep this up then I’m gonna have to let you g--”

He choked off in a moan as Razz slammed into his entrance, ending his quip before he could finish. Razz lifted a hand under his thigh, holding onto the formed flesh tightly before he brought it up to his shoulder, hooking his knee over his back. He pushed the other leg aside, leaving Blue spread unabashedly open. “Keep this up and I might have to go back and get the gag still.”

He took in a breath before grinning, making his walls clench down on the other’s length. “Promise?”

Razz opted not to answer, instead pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, setting up a brutal pace. The ruffles of the skirt were bunching up in the small of his back, and Blue could feel the start of carpet burn on his shoulders and elbows as he was pounded into furiously. Razz leaned back down, tongue demanding entrance into Blue’s mouth as he claimed dominance of the kiss, breath coming out in hot pants over Blue’s face.

A hand came down to roughly press against his clit, pushing him over the edge as he tightened painfully, cries muffled by Razz’s mouth. A few more thrusts and Razz was stuttering in his pace, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he continued to thrust throughout his climax. Once he stopped, he ran his hand over the stocking-clad leg on his shoulder a few times, panting for breath.

A few moments later and he pulled out. Blue grinned, moving his leg down to set on the ground as he pushed himself up, using the momentum to flip them so he was hovering over the other’s pelvis. He ground down against the softening length, hearing Razz hiss at the sensitivity, with a hungry grin. He blinked innocently at the other’s glare. 

“What? I said they would be gone  _ all night. _ ” He grinned, grinding down again and moaning at the sparks traveling up his spine. “The night is still young.”

A huge smirk stretched across Razz’s face as his hands came up to grip at the flesh still on Blue’s hips. “Oh, I’m going to make you wish you had been wearing a gag just now.”

Blue just grinned. Now  _ that _ was more like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what god thinks of me now
> 
> blue's "outfit": [x](https://www.fredericks.com/alex-garter-belt-with-lace) [x](https://www.fredericks.com/hollywood-dream-hourglass-corset-costume)


	4. Somnophilia [Stonerbros]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even really know if this actually counts as the kink but FUCK IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** drunken sex, possibly dubcon

Sans looked up from his phone when the front door opened, peering up over the top of the couch in confusion. He watched as Stretch stumbled in, snickering at something that only he found funny with his arm slung around the shoulders of a very tired-looking Slim. The Fellverse monster met eyes with him and sighed, walking over and dumping the drunk orange sack of bones on the couch beside him.

“Take this.” Slim turned on his heel, lifting his middle finger back in the air and walking to the door. “I don’t wanna fucking deal with him.”

Sans turned off his phone, flicking his gaze down to his intoxicated friend and then back up to Slim. “And you’re bringing him here because?”

Slim looked over his shoulder with a glare. “Y’all are fucking dating or some shit, right?”

Sans snorted, a bit of a blush creeping over his face as he scratched at the back of his neck. “Uh. Kinda? We have sex sometimes?” Slim raised an unamused brow, looking away to pull a sucker out of his pocket, unwrapping it and going to throw the trash on the ground. He paused, though, obviously not wanting to incur the wrath of Papyrus. Smart man. “I was more asking why you brought him here instead of his home?”

Slim shoved the trash in his pocket, looking up at Sans, then moving his gaze to Stretch. The stare moved back to the shorter of the two. “Look me dead in the eye and tell me you want to deal with Blue to deliver  _ that _ to his fucking bed.”

Stretch slurred out something, goofy grin across his face as he adjusted himself on the couch to sit up, flopping forward and wrapping an arm around Sans’ waist. Sans watched the drunken movements before he looked back to Slim with a nod. Blue was terrifying when angry, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss the other off by bringing his younger brother back home in such a state. “Alright. I’ll keep him here for the night.”

“Fucking  _ thank you!” _ He threw his arms up in the air, walking to the front door to leave.

Stretch perked his head up at that, reaching an arm out vainly to try and smack the figure that was most certainly not within arm’s reach, hand flopping around uselessly. “Nnnnnooo! C’m back!”

The hand that was stuck through the crack in the door was the only response given, middle finger standing proud and tall before it was shut behind him, leaving Sans babysitting the drunken toddler. He snickered. “You alright there, buddy?”

He heard a quiet gasp, and Stretch pushed himself up from where he was face planted in Sans’ lap to look at Sans. “Sans!”

He pushed himself up, leg swinging over the other’s lap as he towered above him, neck craning down to lick sloppily at the side of his neck. “Hey le’s… do you wanna fuck?”

Sans chuckled, face heating up as the other’s tongue and hands moved clumsily over his body, movements sloppy but still hitting all of the areas the other knew he liked. “Buddy, you’re kinda drunk right now. Not too keen on whisky dick.”

Stretch huffed, sitting up. “Well what ‘bout… whisky pussy?”

He burst out laughing, but cut off in a groan as Stretch rocked his hips against his own, grinding down on his femurs with a breathy moan. Heavy pants filled the air as Stretch continued to rock against him, heat at the bottom of his pelvis causing Sans’ own magic to respond in turn. Sans lifted his hands up to grip the sides of the other’s hips, face flushing as magic began to pool in his crotch, the blue glow making it through the material of his track shorts. Stretch’s movements slowed. Stopped.

Snoring filled the air.

Sans leaned back, looking up at where Stretch’s head was leaning against the top of the sofa, eyes closed and around flush on his face. He sighed, moving the other off of himself and over onto the other side of the couch. He looked over to the other in mild annoyance, taking in the sight of his face flushed orange, the same color glow bright from the cargo shorts. 

He stared at him for a moment before he looked away. He was unconscious. But… he  _ had _ been the one who initiated the contact in the first place. And the magic would take a while to go away, and Stretch would wake up with a hangover and uncomfortable arousal. Sans sighed as the other gave a quiet moan in his sleep, moving forward to sit between his legs, hands reaching up to untie the drawstrings on his pants. 

He shimmied them down the other’s legs with little to no fanfare, letting the material bunch down around his ankles as he adjusted himself between his femurs. He huffed out a laugh as he saw the other’s cunt, glistening and ready. Whiskey pussy. Heh, he would have to remember to mock the other for that in the morning. He leaned down, grabbing under Stretch’s knees and setting them over his shoulders, bending his head down to lick a stripe up the others slit. When his tongue passed over the other’s clit, his hips jerked the slightest bit, a shaky moan coming from his mouth. 

Sans wrapped his hands around the other’s femurs, pushing them up and out to slide his tongue into his entrance, curling it up and pressing against the fluttering walls. He pulled his tongue out, pressing two fingers in slowly as he continued to lav attention onto the other’s clit. Soft moans and breathy pants filled the air as he curled his fingers, pressing them against his inner walls.

A moan fell out of his mouth, louder now, as Sans hit against his G-spot. He smiled from his place between the other’s femurs, rubbing gentle circles against it as he lapped at his clit, the walls of Stretch’s cunt clenching and trying to pull his fingers in further. The legs that were on his shoulders were trembling, bones clacking lightly, and Sans heard a sinful moan fall from the other’s open mouth as he clenched around his fingers. He pumped his hand throughout the other’s orgasm, stopping after a few moments to pull his finger out with a wet sound, sitting up and looking down at the uncomfortable situation he found himself in.

His eyes trailed up to the other’s cunt, still formed and positively dripping, before he shook his head. No, that was taking it a bit too far. He could just yank one off in his room and be perfectly fine. 

He pushed himself off the couch, taking the other’s shorts and pulling them back up his legs, walking to the hall closet and grabbing a blanket to throw over him. Before he walked upstairs to take care of his own problem, he grabbed a post-it note, scribbling out a message and sticking it to the other’s forehead.

_ i ate ur whiskey puss - sans _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha hA did you think you guys could read my shit without it having shitty jokes, well you thought _wRONG_


	5. Humiliation [Kedgeup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being ignored because someone is cleaning is humiliating, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst one ive written so far

Fell slid the smaller skeleton across his bed, grabbing the spreader bar and pulling it up, moving his legs with it. A shiver wracked Sans’ body as he gave a soft whimper, face flushing impossibly darker. Fell just scoffed out a laugh, hands tugging at the ropes binding the smaller’s arms to his chest- bent at the elbow- before sticking his fingers into the open ring of the gag, curling them down onto the formed tongue that attempted to wrap needily around his digits. He bent over, hissing into the side of the other’s skull as he reached down to the small wire between his legs, clicking the bullet up another notch.

“Be quiet or I’m going to leave you here.”

Sans swallowed, eyes scrunching shut as he forced down more whimpers, trying to stay silent. Fell hummed, pressing his fingers down against his tongue once more before before pulling them out, wiping the small sheen of saliva off on the side of his face. Pulling back, he walked to the other end of the room, stopping in front of the dresser as he adjusted various items on top of it.

Sans shifted, another shiver going down his spine as the air conditioning kicked on, a small breeze blowing against where he was spread open. Hips canting the slightest bit into the air, he scrunched his eyes shut, breathing slow and shaky as he tried to stay silent. Fell watched the other’s reaction in the mirror atop the dresser as he straightened the stack of books in the corner, making sure that him being left alone wasn’t too much of a strain. He was about to turn around when his phone started to ring, and a look at the caller ID made him roll his eyes.

Fucking Undyne, honestly.

Fell glanced at the smaller’s reflection once more before barking into the phone. “What?”

The sound of her harsh laughter caused him to flinch, but he kept the phone pressed to his head anyways. “Aww, don’t be like that, asshole! I was just checking up on you!” Something threatening dropped into her voice. “I was calling to make sure that you’ve gotten your fucking paperwork done.”

Fell grumbled. “I’ve gotten most of it done. Is there any other reason why you found it necessary to inconvenience me with your call?”

There was a pause, and he could hear the smugness in her voice as she spoke. “Keyword being ‘most.’ Get your fucking paperwork done, Papyrus. I’ll send the dogs over to pick it up in an hour!” Another laugh, this one cutting off midway as he hung up the phone, shoving it forcefully into his pocket.

He stood there for a few seconds, looking at the stack of books in annoyance- they weren’t even completely straight, he could see how the spines weren’t entirely aligned like they needed to be- when he heard a questioning noise from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Sans, brow slightly furrowed as he watched his back. An idea popped into his mind, and he had to fight to keep the displeased look on his face as he strode across the room, hooking his finger into the ring on the front of the collar he was wearing to lift his torso off the bed.

“I  _ thought _ I had told you to stay quiet, but you can’t even do that much.” A shiver racked the smaller’s body as Fell smirked cruelly. “You want to make it up to me?” Sans nodded quickly, eyes seeming almost desperate.

Fell grinned, reaching behind his skull and unclipping the gag, taking it off and tossing it to the side before pulling him up into a harsh kiss, immediately demanding dominance and keeping it as his hand trailed down, moving to the straps of the spreader bar and taking it off, throwing it in the way of the gag. He pulled back from the kiss, noting with a sharp sense of satisfaction the blush that was heavy on the other’s cheeks, tongue lolled out of his mouth and eyelights hazy.

He reached down, taking two fingers and pressing them into the other, scissoring them around slowly under the guise of searching for the vibrator. The tips of his fingers touched the end of the wire that went into the bullet, and he grinned as he slowly pulled it out, watching the way that Sans’ breathing stuttered as his jaw clenched shut tight, form trembling. As he pulled it out, he held it up in the air, a light blue sheen of slick surrounding it where it hung. He clicked the remote off, taking the bullet and pressing it to the other’s teeth, forcing him to clean it off before he set it off to the side.

Wrapping an arm around his hips, Fell lifted up the smaller, carrying him over to his desk before he sat down in the chair, using one arm to support Sans as the other reached over to grab at the stack of paperwork he had yet to fill out. He set the stack neatly in front of him, grabbing a pen and tapping it on the table twice before leveling his gaze at the smaller. He grinned as he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his skull.

“We’re going to play a game, okay?” He moves his hand from the back of the other’s neck to press his thumb into the corner of his mouth, prying his jaw open and pressing it harshly against the bed of soft magic at the bottom. “If you can get me to come before I finish this paperwork, then I’ll let you finish. If not…”

He let the unspoken threat hang in the air, smirking at the flash of lust in his lover’s eyes before removing his hand from his mouth, bringing it down to tug at his zipper to pull out his cock. He stroked it a few times, letting his thumb collect a bead of pre before he brought his hand back up to the other’s mouth, Sans licking it off with a low whine.

Fell clicked his pen, turning his head slightly to see what he was doing as he began to fill out the reports. “Get to work.”

He barely managed to stop himself from groaning as Sans adjusted himself on his knees, grinding down against his length before managing to catch the head against his entrance, slowly seating himself with a shaky sigh. He was still for a moment. Two. Fell nearly turned to snap at him to move before the smaller lifted himself up on his knees, falling down with a cry.

Fell tightened his grip on the pen, trying to continue to fill out the paperwork-  _ Doggo requested some new sticks and the Dogi couple found three puppies and seven not-puppies (that were just piles of snow)- _ but focusing was… difficult with the soft cries that were unable to be stifled as the other rode him. A head hit his chest, and he looked down with a huff, moving to pull the other back by the collar, his own eyes meeting the other’s hazed and tear filled ones with a scowl.

“Can you go faster, or do I have to do everything myself?” 

Sans groaned, the sound sending a spark of arousal down his spine, as he lifted himself back up, slamming down hard. Fell cursed as the other set up a fast pace, legs trembling and moans openly falling from his mouth. “I- I can’t-” Sans cut himself off with a cry falling forward into his chest.

Fell growled. Fucking paperwork be damned, he was fucking the other on his desk right now. The dogs could walk in on them for all he cared.

True to his thoughts, he stood, listening to Sans’ choked gasp as he tossed him on top of the desk, spreading his legs before aligning himself and slamming in, setting a harsh pace. There was a clunk of the other’s skull hitting the desk as his head fell back, hoarse moans filling the air alongside the scrape of the desk moving across the floor.

The coil in his stomach tightened, and he hilted himself with a grunt, leaning over the body under him as he spilled inside of the other. He leaned back the slightest bit, just enough to see the heavy desperation in the other’s eyelights. He reached a hand down to thumb at his clit, grinning at the unspoken request. “Come.”

He came with a harsh cry, clenching down on Fell’s already sensitive erection, making him hiss through his teeth as he pulled out, dispelling his magic before it made a mess. He picked Sans up, making his way over to the bed- he did  _ not _ want to have to explain cum stains on the paperwork to Undyne- before beginning to loosen the ropes, bunching them up and tossing them on the ground to straighten later, running his hands over the slight burn marks across the smaller’s ribs to soothe him as he came down from his high.

Sans slowly opened his eyes, eyelights out of focus for a moment before they sharpened and met Fell’s own with a grin. The taller huffed out a laugh. “I suppose that you’re alright?”

Sans hummed, arms reaching up and stretching above his head with a groan, back arching off of the bed slightly. “I was fine being tied up, if that’s what you’re asking.” He winked. “I looked like a T-Rex.”

At Fell’s look of confusion, he snickered, hands coming up in the same position they were before and flopping around slightly in mocking. Fell took in a deep breath, standing and walking back over to his paperwork, ignoring the laughing skeleton behind him.

“I’m never having sex with you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see the hard thing about writing humiliation is that i have no shame and have never been humiliated in my life so
> 
> also:
> 
> ”All the dinosaurs feared the T-Rex.” “Now’s hardly an appropriate time to quote Deadpool.” “It’s always an appropriate time to quote Deadpool.”


	6. Tattoos [stretch/slim/papyrus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-sexual kinks? in my kinktober? more likely than you think
> 
> also keep [this](https://www.betterhealth.vic.gov.au/health/conditionsandtreatments/home-tattooing) in mind u guys bc these are magical skeletons and not actual people (yes i know that the site is for Australia, it still applies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **you, normal one:** classiccherryberry  
>  **me, the dumbass who wants to be unique and edgy:** we take that, but WITH THE _PAPYRUSES_

Stretch took in a deep breath as he sat down on the chair setup by the table, eyeing the tools on it warily. Various vials of ink and cleanser were set atop, arranged in an order that was probably well thought out, but actually just looked like utter chaos at first glance. The entire set reminded him uncomfortably of the doctor’s office, devices that he had no idea what the fuck did set up, surprisingly long-looking needles poking out of the end of them. He swallowed, looking down at the ground in nervousness. Yeah, this should be fun.

Papyrus seemed to notice his hesitance, and he furrowed his brow with a look of concern on his face, bending over so they were face to face. He grinned in assurance as he put an ungloved hand on his knee, leaning forward to give him a peck on the teeth. Stretch huffed, wishing that he had his hoodie to burrow into instead of being left there, shirtless. Papyrus hummed as he stood back up, looking down at him with a small grin. “Don’t feel like you have to do this, Stretch! It’s entirely up to you whether or not you get tattooed, since it  _ is _ kinda your body and everything.”

Stretch sighed, giving a shaky grin. “Nah, I’m fine. Just, uh, nervous.” He paused for a few moments before he clarified. “But I still want to do this. I’m fine with it.”

Papyrus grinned again, hands propping on his hips. “That’s understandable. However, I assure you that everything will be fine!” He looked off to the side. “Right, Slim?”

The mentioned looked up from the needle he was cleaning, blinking owlishly. “Huh?” He said, eloquently. 

Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leveling a mock glare at the shortest of the three. The motion was so familiar that Stretch snorted out a laugh, relaxing the slightest bit. “Slim! I’m trying to make Stretch comfortable and you’re over there boondoggling!”

Slim chuckled. “Eh, sorry. I was just reading the instruction manual for this thing since I have no idea what I’m doing-”

“SLIM!”

Stretch snorted, shifting a bit and setting his arm on the table, watching as Papyrus walked around to the side furthest from his as he scolded Slim with no real venom in his voice. Slim stuck the tip of his tongue out of his teeth as he loaded the needle up with ink, nodding occasionally at Papyrus’ speech. The more energetic of the three closed his mouth with a click, pausing for a few seconds before he continued. “And anyways, I was considering throwing out all of your maple syrup and telling Razz that you were the one to fill his bed with spray cheese.”

Slim nodded, brow furrowed in focus. “Yeah, sounds great, babe.” Papyrus turned his head, leveling Stretch with such a comically exasperated gaze that he snorted out another laugh, bending over and shoulders shaking from his mirth.

Slim popped back up, eyes lit up and completely unaware of the unspoken conversation that had passed between his two boyfriends. “Alright! It’s loaded. If you wanna do this then I’m ready whenever.”

Stretch took in a breath before he nodded, watching as Slim reached over and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, tilting it into a clean cloth before wiping down his bones with it, cleaning his hand and his forearm. Papyrus walked back over to the other side of the table, grabbing another chair and sitting beside Stretch, taking his free hand and linking his fingers with his own. He gave a reassuring grin, and Stretch returned it, watching as Slim slipped on a pair of gloves, picking up the device and starting it up before lowering it to his bones.

He sucked in a breath of air as the first bit of ink went into the smaller bones of his hand, the pain sharp and clear. Papyrus pressed a kiss to the palm of his other hand, and Stretch continued to take in deep breaths, not focusing on the pain yet staying hyper aware of it the whole time. Soon the gun lifted from his hand, and he barely had time to breathe before Slim was moving his arm, glancing down at the sketch that neither of the two had let him see before taking the gun and moving it to his ulna.

The pain wasn’t as sharp here, but it still hurt enough that he tightened his grip on Papyrus’ hand, forcing his breathing to stay slow. He swallowed as his face and neck began to heat up, the pain combined with himself going against his body’s fight or flight response causing adrenaline to flow through his body, sending shivers down his spine and making him feel lightheaded. 

He took a deep breath, looking at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye. “You know,” he said, voice slightly strained, “If I find out that Slim just wrote ‘dickbutt’ on my arm I’m gonna be pretty fucking pissed.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Language, please. But don’t worry! No anthropomorphic phalluses are in this tattoo!”

He huffed a laugh through his teeth, turning his head to watch as Slim continued to take the needle across his bone, occasionally lifting it to wipe across what he had just tattooed with a cloth before lowering the needle once again. A few minutes of ever-dulling pain later, and Slim stood with a groan, setting the needle down on the table and putting his hands in the small of his back, leaning and popping his spine into place with a grunt. 

“Alright. I’m done.” Stretch glanced at the two before pulling his arm back with a wince from the stiffness, looking over the music staff that was curling over his forearm and the treble clef notation on the side of his hand with wide eyes.

He grinned, feeling the adrenaline rush of his magic slowly beginning to ebb, leaving him feeling surprisingly exhilarated? It was almost the same kind of full body relief that came after a damn good orgasm. He looked over the design even closer. The tattoo was actually well-done, simple but nice enough that he would be fine with showing it off. He turned his arm, eyes widening as he saw two small names written on the inside of his forearm.

He looked up between the two, seeing Papyrus nonchalantly twiddling his thumbs and Slim with his hands stuck in the back pocket of his jeans, staring off to the side in not-nervousness. He snickered. “It’s nice. I love it.”

Papyrus grinned, leaning forward and giving him another quick kiss as Slim pulled a cocky smirk, shoulders relaxing the slightest bit. 

Papyrus stood, pushing in his chair and grabbing some gauze to wrap the tattoo, rubbing a salve on it before covering it up. “Thank you for doing this for us!” 

Slim rocked back on his heels before walking around to the other side of the table, looking down at the bandage. “Yeah, it was uh. It was really nice.”

Stretch snickered, and it was quiet a few moments before he asked. “So, who’s getting tattooed next?”

Slim shot his hand in the air. “I want the word ‘ass’ tattooed on each of my ribs like three times.”

Papyrus huffed, leveling a mock glare at both of them as they laughed.

“Oh man that sounds great. I want my next one to be a tattoo of the barcode for a box of condoms right on the back of my pelvis.”

“Both of you are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stretch's tattoo looks something like [this](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/guys-music-staff-tattoos-forearm-band.jpg%22)


	7. Toys [EdgelordSupreme]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the FUCK are my gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** kinda hate fucking? maybe?

Razz grumbled, using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear as he threw open the drawer to the dresser, moving the clothes inside around before slamming it shut, going to open another. The phone finally picked up with a click, and he heard Fell’s annoyed voice come across the speaker. “What is it, Razz?”   
He slammed another drawer shut, yanking the next one hard enough to send it flying out to hit the floor. “Where the fuck are my-” He grabbed the drawer, turning it upside down and dumping the clothes on the ground, kicking them and looking over the mess before growling and grabbing yet another drawer handle. “Where the fuck are my gloves!?”

There was a pause. “How the fuck should I know?”

_ “Because,” _ he hissed, kicking the drawer at his feet, sending it skidding across the room with a clatter, “I was here last night, and I had them, but when I woke up they were  _ gone.” _

Another pause. “Please tell me that you’re not in my room right now, because I would hate to have to kick your ass if you’re fucking  _ ruining things.” _

Razz stood there for a few moments before he kicked one of the drawers out of spite, having exhausted every dresser in the room. “I could tell you that, but I read somewhere that you need to be honest in relationships.”

His mouth twisted into a smirk at the curse that made its way across the receiver before he remembered that he was still pissed and moved across the room, intending to search the area around the bed next. He pulled the phone away from his head as he tore the blankets off of the bed, shaking them out over the floor before just dropping them in slight annoyance. He heard screaming faintly coming through the receiver- it sounded like Fell and his Undyne- and before he could lift the phone back to his head, the call cut off and gave him a dial tone. Razz scoffed as he pocketed his phone, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the rudeness of being hung up on while completely ignoring the fucking mess that he had made behind him.

He got down on his hands and knees to search under the bed, grumbling at not being able to see anything because of all the fucking boxes in the way, grabbing one with the intention of moving it out of the way before he heard the door to Fell’s bedroom slam open and he panicked at being caught half-under the bed before someone grabbed his feet, yanking him out and up to dangle above the floor.

He nearly summoned a blaster to annihilate his attacker before he realized that it was Fell holding him hostage, looking more than a little pissed off. Razz scowled back- up? Technically it was up, but he was hanging by his feet so it might be down- tightening his grip around the mysterious box in his hands. Fuck the other, this was his box now.

Fell threw him onto the bed, taking in a deep breath before gesturing violently to the room around him. “What the  _ fuck _ is this,” he hissed, gaze narrow.

Razz held his glare, mouth turning down to glower right back. “It’s your room. Minus, of course,  _ my fucking gloves.” _

“Your fucking--!” Fell growled shooting forward and grabbing onto Razz, flipping him over and snatching something from his back pocket before pushing himself up, holding it accusingly in front of his face.

Razz opened his mouth to shout at the other but stopped mid-sentence when he saw his gloves clutching in the other’s grip. Fell tossed them in his lap with a snarl, and vaguely Razz remembered that he had put them in his pocket last night before they had…

He put the box that he was still clutching down on his lap before pulling on his gloves, trying to ignore the other’s glare on the top of his head in favor of looking as unconcerned as possible. Fell reached forward to grab the shoebox- probably to put it back where it was supposed to go- but Razz had grabbed it fair and square so. Fuck him. He clutched onto the box once more, glaring up at the other as his hands tugged harshly against Razz’s stubborn grip.

Fell snarled, and Razz realized that he was essentially prodding the other with a stick at about the same time that Fell lunged forward, pinning him down to his mostly-bare mattress with his larger form. Fell leaned down, eyes flashing in anger as he growled. “You want what’s in the box so bad?  _ Fucking fine.” _

He crashed their mouths together, hands tearing off his clothes. Razz shouted in anger, going to fuck up the other’s outfit (honestly fuck him, he may have fucked up the other’s room but he  _ liked that shirt, dammit) _ when both of his hands were captured in the larger’s grip, his body being flipped over and something tightening around his wrists before the weight above him left. Razz pulled at the restraints, growling slightly and trying to pretend that his breath didn’t hitch the slightest bit when his shorts were yanked off, Fell turning him back over to grind down, taking him in another kiss.

He pulled back, reaching over for the box and opening it, pulling out-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Fell must have seen the look on his face as he grinned, taking the small bunch of vibrators and attaching them to his ribs, spine, and pelvis in various places before leaning back, grabbing the remote and switching it on.

He choked on a moan as the bullets started vibrating, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing deep as he waited for whatever else Fell had planned.

…

Nothing happened, and he opened his eyes in confusion to see Fell grumbling as he walked around the room, picking up handfuls of clothes and putting the drawers back into the dressers, folding the clothing neatly before he placed them back in their place. He growled. “Fell, what the  _ fuck.” _

The other just scoffed. “I have to clean up this damn mess that you made.” A glare pinned him down to the bed. “You can fucking wait, you pissy fucking toddler.”

Razz watched in anger as the other continued to shove clothes in the drawers, walking around the room like he wasn’t laying on his bed and practically dripping onto the sheets. He scowled, shifting to try and get his arms out of their binding before he paused, looking over to his left and seeing the remote for the bullets sitting right beside his bed. First things first, he was turning these off, and then he would get out and fuck the other into the floor. Or kick his ass.

Whichever came first.

He pushed himself up, using his legs to push himself across the bed and grabbed the remote in his hands, looking over his shoulder at the options. He shifted at the building arousal in his core, panting lightly as he managed to get a good grip on the remote. He clicked the first button that he came across.

_ Fuck. _

The vibrations increased, and he barely managed to muffle a cry as he curled over, arms tightening against where they were restrained. His grip on the remote tightened, and with another click the vibrations moved up a notch, wrenching a moan out of his mouth as he fumbled with his hands behind him, the remote falling out of his fingers as he fell over, clenching his jaw at the sensations running across his bones. This was a really, really fucking awful idea.

The bed dipped and he shot his eyes open, attempting to growl and scoot back even as moans caused his breath to hitch. Fell just grabbed his leg, pulling him towards himself as he crashed their mouths together in a kiss, and Razz felt something pressing at his entrance before Fell slammed in, setting up a rough pace. Razz used his arms to push himself up, taking dominance of the kiss as one of his legs wrapped around the back of the other’s hips, encouraging his thrusts.

The tightness in his core was building as the vibrations continued, Fell’s thrusts hitting deep inside him as he groaned. Fell’s hand came down to rub at his clit and- despite his attempts to cause otherwise- he came, his entire body tensing up as Fell’s hips stuttered. Razz swallowed the groan that came out of Fell’s mouth as he came, the other’s hand reaching up to grab the remote and click off the vibrators. Razz sighed in relief, panting lightly as he turned his head to look over the room to see that everything was in place once again.

He glared at Fell. “When you leave I’m fucking up your room and then I’m leaving.”

Fell looked down at him in annoyance before he brought up the remote once again, making direct eye contact as he switched the bullets onto their highest setting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself im fell and cleaning my room instead of having sex
> 
> (wow this kinktober is getting worse as i go on)


	8. Cuckolding [stretch/blue/razz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur narcissistic enough to get off on a version of urself fucking ur brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??????????
> 
> also the past few have been short so here take this kinda long one

Stretch looked back and forth between his brother and his brother’s edgier counterpart in something akin to slight worry. Razz shifted a bit in his place on the bed directly in front of him, and Stretch snapped his stare back over to stare at him until the other stopped moving with a small huff, rolling his eyes. He turned to Blue. “I’m not certain this is the best idea.”

Blue looked over at him, eyes soft and grin on his face nowhere near accusing. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, Papyrus. It was just a suggestion, and whether or not we do this is entirely up to you!”

Stretch shifted, arms feeling a bit chilled from the air around them, his hoodie having been discarded somewhere on the other side of the room. He coughed into his hand, looking away with a blush. He flicked it up briefly- eyes darting across where Razz was sitting right in front of him and where Blue was sitting in the desk chair a few feet away from the bed- before he looked back down. “No, I’m fine with it. I just, uh.” He scratched the back of his neck, wishing that the damn orange on his cheekbones would go away. “I’m not too sure how to go about this?”

Razz scoffed at the same time that Blue laughed, the two saying almost simultaneously: 

“We’re supposed to fuck while Blue watches.” 

“I’m going to watch you have sex!”

The bluntness of both statements did nothing to quell his flush, and he made an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat as he brought his hands up to bury his face in. “I  _ mean,” _ he clarified, voice muffled slightly by his hands, “That I don’t know how to start doing… that?”

A surprisingly gentle hand was placed on his knee and he jumped, looking from Razz to the offending limb with a glare, narrowing his eyes at the smaller. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, dammit.”

Razz rolled his eyes. “Please, I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do, so there’s no need to be so fucking jumpy.”

Stretch frowned in annoyance, glancing over at Blue once more, getting a thumbs up in return, before he turned back to the skeleton in front of him, trying to look more at ease than he felt. “So, how should we…?”

He trailed off, and he would have commented on Razz’s huff of annoyance if the side of his face hadn’t been grabbed, Razz pressing their mouths together. It wasn’t rough and demanding whatsoever, and Stretch found himself relaxing enough to where he opened his mouth when he felt a tongue teasing across his teeth, the slick appendage sliding across his own smoothly. He could almost pretend he was kissing Blue were it not for the small barbell through the other’s tongue, surprisingly cold despite the heat of the kiss.

Then Razz pulled back, the tip of his tongue barely hanging out of his mouth as eyes half-lidded, somehow managing to look alluring and sexy despite being a total asshole. Or maybe because of it. He didn’t really care right now, he just kinda wanted to start making out with the other again.

Razz grinned, lifting himself up onto his knees (he still wasn’t tall enough to reach the top of his head, even with Stretch sitting down) as he pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back into the bed as he leaned forward to follow, reconnecting them in a kiss. Hands teased at the sides of his ribs as Razz flicked his tongue against the back of his teeth, piercing clicking against the bone. Stretch groaned, any noises he made quickly swallowed as the kiss became more forceful, the other’s tongue pressing down his own as he explored the other’s mouth.

Hands dipped under the edge of the tank top, hiking it up over his lowermost ribs as Razz scooted back, dipping his head down to lick a stripe over the bottommost ribs. Stretch cursed, a small shudder going down his back as the other’s claws slowly scraped down the sides of his ribcage, the rasp of bone-on-bone filling the silence beside his breathing. He cracked open an eye, turning his head and looking at Blue, taking in his deep flush and hooded eyes, eyelights blown wide in lust. He made eye contact, and Blue grinned, reaching a hand down to the front of his own shorts and rubbing at the glow there, tongue flicking out to lick across the front of his teeth briefly.

Stretch choked on a swear as one of Razz’s hands reached down to scratch against the inside of his pelvis, turning his head away and going back to keeping his eyes closed, embarrassment and arousal blending together to form a single sensation that settled at the base of his pelvis. Razz grabbed the sides of his pants, and he lifted his hips to help the other slide them off, hearing them land off to the side of the bed. He let his hips fall back down, only to have them buck up into the other’s mouth as Razz wrapped a tongue around his pubic symphysis, the hands gripping the sides of his hips only allowing a slight twitch up.

Stretch took in a shuddering breath as he felt his magic form into an entrance, Razz humming before licking a stripe up his slit, stopping just before he reached his clit to trail his tongue back down. A moan sounded off to his side, and he looked over at Blue to see him with a hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping his length. His thumb brushed over the head, smearing the pre slightly as he moved his hand back down, continuing the slow movements. Blue smirked as they made eye contact, bringing his hand up in a V to his face and letting his tongue loll out between his fingers with a wink.

Stretch huffed as he blushed, but the sound quickly turned into a moan as a thumb circled his clit, the sharp claw teasing lightly against the bundle of nerves. His hands came up to cover his face in his embarrassment as he failed to muffle groans and whimpers as Razz continued to prod at him with his tongue, thumb massaging his clit.

And then the sensations stopped, and Stretch pulled his hands away, looking down as Razz sat up, tongue flicking out over his face to lap up the orange slick that was smeared against the front of his teeth, the silver stud in his tongue catching the light. Razz reached a hand down, pulling out his own cock and giving it a few pumps with his hand, looking at Stretch with a raised brow.

“Do I have your consent to fuck you?”

He opened his mouth and then closed it, teeth clicking together as he looked at the ceiling with a sigh. Figures that he would be as brash as possible in asking for consent, though the concept itself was greatly appreciated. “I consent.”

He barely registered Razz’s grin before the other slammed into him, the burn of the quick stretch shocking a moan from his mouth. Razz paused as he remained hilted, feeling the fluttering of his walls around him before he pulled back out, pushing himself in more slowly, setting up a steady pace to fuck him. In all honesty, it was a lot slower than he was expecting? Not necessarily gentle, but nothing near the breakneck pace that he had believed the other favored.

Stretch closed his eyes with a soft groan as he wrapped his legs around Razz’s waist, fisting his hands in the blankets at his sides as the other pushed his legs apart even more, changing the angle and thrusting deeper, making him cry out.

There was the sound of a chair scraping that was quickly followed by footsteps. Stretch opened his eyes in confusion, widening them slightly when Blue moved onto the bed, straddling his torso and pinning his arms to his sides with his legs. Stretch tried to shift a bit, still panting as Razz kept up the steady thrusts. Blue placed a hand on his head, using the other to guide his cock to Stretch’s teeth, letting it rest against his mouth as he squeezed his hand around the length. Stretch swallowed before he opened his mouth, craning his neck up to take it to the base, but was pulled off with a breathless laugh from Blue, the other holding his head still as he kept the head of his cock in his mouth.

He tried to shift to get him closer, but the weight on his chest as well as Razz’s grip on his femurs and Blue’s hold on his head gave him little room to fidget as Blue shallowly fucked his mouth, keeping his mouth open by pushing a thumb into the corner of his jaw. Stretch moaned as a hand started to rub small circles into his clit again, Razz shifting his angle so he was hitting against the front wall of his cunt, making him cry out despite his efforts to stay quiet.

“Ah,  _ god, _ Papy~” Blue keened, hips stuttering forward as he wrapped a long tongue around the head of it, breath coming out in hot pants over the flesh. His brother cried out his name as he came, and Stretch shuddered in a groan as he tried to swallow as much as he could, some of it dripping down from the corner of his mouth and onto the sheets.

Stretch moaned again as he came, a curse finding its way out of his mouth as he clenched down around Razz’s length, hips pressing down against the thrusts. Razz grunted as the walls tightened around him, feeling their fluttering as he hilted himself, a quiet moan falling past his teeth as he emptied himself into the other.

Stretch sighed as he pulled out and Blue slid off to the side, sitting up and dispelling his magic as he tried to catch his breath. Blue chuckled at the look on his face, cupping a hand against his cheek to turn his face, sliding their tongues together and savoring the flavor of his release on the other’s tongue. He pulled back with a grin.

“Did you have fun?”

Stretch coughed, pretending that the blush on his face was from the fact that he just finished having sex and not from being embarrassed at the smug look Razz was sending him over his shoulder. “Uh… yeah…” He paused for a moment before he looked off to the side. “I… have you ever considered getting a piercing?”

He leveled a glare at Razz’s snort, but Blue didn’t seem to mind if the grin on his face was anything to go by. “I’ve considered a few, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry mom, for what ive done


	9. Verbal bondage [MapleBlossom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that this is very "sit. stay. good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, its the 12th and heres 9 ha ha. its been a rough few days for me but im definitely going to finish kintober before october is done so shhhhhh

Slim went to shift, but then immediately stopped himself, forcing his joints to relax as he stared at the floor. Granted, it’s not like there would really be any actual punishment for him moving, but the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Papyrus. He breathed slow and deep as he counted off the seconds to keep himself occupied. 

This morning, Papyrus had told him to stay kneeling until he got home from work later that day, which was kinda funny considering his usual attitude towards him being a “lazybones.” But Papyrus also didn’t want him to strain himself at work, and the past few days had been extremely stressful at the labs, human dignitaries demanding this and that to be built and designed despite having no real jurisdiction over monsters whatsoever. Most of the workers and builders had simply ignored the requests, which left the humans turning to Slim as head of the engineering at the labs. He could just tell them to go fuck themselves like basically every other monster, but he actually enjoyed the work at his job and didn’t feel like putting in the effort to confront them about it, so he simply shrugged as he got the work done himself.

When he had tried to go to work this morning, though, Papyrus had simply put a hand on his shoulder, applying enough pressure to make him drop onto his knees before telling him to stay put.

He closed his eyes as another minute passed, only a few more remaining until Papyrus came home himself. It was easier, giving up control, since he knew that Papyrus had his best interests in mind. Being able to just… exist was nice, was relaxing, and submitting to the other meant that he only had to follow orders, that he could drop all his responsibilities for if only a moment and just  _ be. _

Keys jangled against the door as they slid into the lock, and Slim cracked open an eye, watching as the knob slowly turned, the door opening in and Papyrus stepping through before he shut it behind him, keys clicking in the bowl beside the door as he looked around the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Slim, having not moved an inch since he had left him earlier that morning, walking over before crouching down and taking both of his hands gently in his own, helping the other up from his kneel.

His legs were slightly shaky from their disuse and position, and Slim leaned heavily on Papyrus for support as the other led him to the couch. “Did you have a good day?”

Slim blinked slowly, breathing almost sluggish as he let the other lay him down on the sofa, hands coming down to massage at his knees. He sighed, having not noticed the soreness of them until the touches were already soothing him, eyes closing once more. Papyrus still smelled like coffee from his work, and the familiar scent was soothing. “...It was good. How was work?”

“It went well!” Papyrus stepped back, tapping him lightly on the shoulder twice (a glass of water and a snack) before making his way to the kitchen, voice raising slightly to make it carry across the rooms. “I was mostly setting up for tonight, though. There’s some kind of poetry slam going on in the back.”

Slim sat up, leaning against the back of the sofa as he watched Papyrus move around the kitchen, a plastic cup of water in his hands as he grabbed a box of Cheezits, shaking it slightly as he considered the crackers. He noticed Slim staring and smiled, giving the box a questioning raise. Slim nodded, watching as Papyrus grinned wider, shutting the cabinet as he made his way into the living room, sitting in the spot beside Slim as he grabbed the remote, flicking the TV onto the MTV channel and handing the water to Slim, the box sitting between them.

Slim leaned up against his side, taking a sip of the water and letting it soothe his throat. He hadn’t realized how hungry and thirsty he was until just now, and he took a larger drink, hand reaching into the box to grab a handful of crackers, shoving them all in his mouth at once. Papyrus made a face. “Must you?”

Slim winked. “I must,” he managed to say around the mass of crackers in his mouth, crumbs flying out.

Papyrus sighed, dusting a few of the crumbs off his legs as he refocused on the television, arm reaching up to wrap around the other’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. Slim shifted, leaning his head against Papyrus’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, letting the other’s breathing and quiet murmur of the television lull him to a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short but eat my ass


	10. Orgasm denial [Spicyhoney]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beg for this DICK

Fell screamed in frustration as Stretch sat up, wishing very much that he could manage to yank his arms out of the  _ fucking ropes _ that were woven between the bones of his arms, keeping them pinned against the top of the bedpost. Stretch didn’t seem to mind his struggles, just holding onto his legs as he flailed them with a grin, orange tongue flicking out over his teeth to lick off the slick that was there, humming in satisfaction.

He wrapped a hand around his femurs, pinning one down to the bed with his weight as he lifted the other up to set on his shoulder, scooting forward and grinding his cock against the other’s folds, head teasing at the other’s entrance before he moved up, letting his length slide against Fell’s slit and over his clit in heavy, wet grinds. “Something wrong, babe?”

Fell tugged futilely at his legs, but the grip stayed firm. He arced his back off the bed, trying to yank harder at the ropes- he could already tell they were beginning to leave burns around his wrists- to free himself and turn the other over to fuck him into the mattress. He took in a deep breath, choking down more moans as his oversensitive magic was teased.

“You know damn well what’s wrong,  _ ‘babe.’” _ He snarled, but trailed off in a groan as Stretch ground harder against his mound, shit-eating grin still on his face as he watched him. Fell could feel the building in his core as the grinding got heavier, and he bucked his hips up to try and get the last bit of stimulation that-

Stretch pulled away, pressing both of his legs into the bed before he straddled them, handing coming up to pump quickly at his own length, choking on a moan of Fell’s name as he hunched over, his cum streaking the other’s hips and matching the similar spatters of orange across the other’s ribcage, femurs, and face. Fell bucked his hips up again, trying to toss him off, but Stretch just rode with the motion, panting as he continued to stroke his cock slowly through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Another frustrated shriek as he felt the beginning edges of an orgasm slowly ebbing away, leaving him unsatisfied and needy.

He fought down a whine as he kept tugging at his hands, jaw clenching as a hand work its way between his thighs, coming down to rub at his abused clit. He would not  _ beg. _ He would get out of these binds, and then he would make his “lover” regret every second of it. Fell shuddered, mouth on the verge of falling open before he closed it with a click, trying to buck him off again. These thoughts were  _ not _ helping his current situation in any way.

“Stretch, if you don’t let me up  _ right the fuck now-” _

“You’ll what? Kick my ass?” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his sternum. “It’ll be kinda hard to do that tied up, won’t it?”

Fell didn’t answer, keeping his jaw clenched shut as wet kisses traced down his ribcage, Stretch moving his hand down to trace in circles around his entrance, palm grinding into his clit. His hips twitched up into Stretch’s hand in a silent plea for more. A plea that went unanswered as Stretch placed one final kiss to his ribcage and sat up, gazing down at him lovingly. “Did you want something?”

The only response was a glare, Fell not trusting his voice to stay steady if he used it, soul pounding in his ribcage. Stretch shrugged cheekily, pressing two fingers into his entrance at once without much resistance. Though, considering this heavy petting had been going on for about an hour, it was no real surprise.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers pumped in and out slowly, trying to keep his breathing slow, even as groans were falling out of his mouth. Fell opened an eye, tilting his head up to look at the knots woven around his wrists. They were tied far too tight for him to even considering trying to wiggle loose, and he was loathe to cut them off considering that he had  _ just _ gotten them. He swore, head pressing back into the pillows as his back arched up in the air, Stretch brushing a thumb against his clit. He swallowed as he felt his orgasm building up yet again, clenching his jaw as he spoke. “Stretch…”

The hand slowed, and Fell could hear the creeping smile in the other’s voice. “Yes?”

_ “Please,” _ he gritted out through his teeth, wincing at just how needy he sounded. 

Stretch chuckled, and Fell was almost worried that he would stop again before he leaned down, wrapping his tongue around the other’s in a kiss before pulling back, murmuring against his teeth. “I’ll take what I can get.”

The hand buried inside of him started to move again, fingers rubbing against the front wall of his cunt as a thumb pressed at his clit. Fell shuddered as he felt the orgasm he had been denied start to build up again, his mouth being captured in a kiss once again. The small moans that escaped his mouth were swallowed by Stretch as the hand sped up, and Fell finally,  _ finally _ came with a long groan, entire body tensing up and back arching off of the bed as he tried to slam his hips down onto the fingers that were still pumping in his cunt.

It went on for a solid minute, Stretch keeping his hand moving to whole time to milk him for every sensation before he pulled it out, lifting it to his face and licking them clean with a wink. Fell rolled his eyes as he caught his breath, Stretch reaching up and untying his hands from the headboard, taking them in his own as he rubber at his wrists, green healing magic soothing over the bones in his arm.

Fell waited only long enough to catch his breath before he grabbed both of Stretch’s wrists, using the momentum of his body to flip the other down into the spot he had occupied moments before. Taking the rope, he wound it around the other’s hands, tight enough to not chafe unless pulled against, and sat up on his knees, reaching down to the front of Stretch’s hips to grab his already dissipating length. A look of confusion before Fell pumped his hand up the length, Stretch forming it back entirely as his magic was overstimulated. “F-fell? What-?”

“I’ll tell you ‘what.’” he growled, hooking the thumb of his free hand into his jaw and prying it open, leaning down to the other’s face. “For every orgasm you denied me, you’re going to have one of your own. I’m going to make you cum until it hurts.” At that he squeezed the other’s length, Stretch letting out a choked groan around his hand. “And even then you’re going to have another. Understand?”

There was a pause before Stretch nodded, face flushed heavy and eyelights hazy. Fell smirked at the look of arousal on the other’s face. Oh, tonight was going to be  _ fun. _


	11. Sleepy Sex [Honeyketchup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure how this is different from somnophilia but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa what is this? two chapters in one day? its a kinktober miracle!

Sans yawned as he stretched out in the bed, magic flowing to his stiff joints as he moved them, making him sigh in relief. He relaxed, looking over with half-closed eyes to see Stretch, splayed out on the other side of the bed, his long limbs folded and lying in directions that couldn’t be comfortable. He snorted out a laugh as Stretch cracked open an eye at his fidgeting, looking all the world like he wanted to smack whatever had woken him. The look didn’t go away when the gaze landed on Sans, but an almost-amused tilt to his mouth could be seen as he closed his eye again.

“S’early as fuck.”

Sans yawned, coming out of it into a grin as he looked down, spreading out his toes to stretch them. “It’s not that early,” he mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. “‘Sides, we probly need to get up anyways.”

Stretch opened his eye again, any amusement being entirely replaced with utter betrayal. “Who are you and what the fuck have you done with my boyfriend? We’re both off work today. And so the sleep? Is on.”

Sans tried to push himself up, but a hand flopped down onto his chest, fisting into the front of his shirt. Snickering, he started to pry the fingers from their grip. “Yeah, but our bros know we’re off too, and if they come over and see us still in bed at-“ he looked at the clock- “noon, then they’ll kick our asses. Metaphorically.”

He continued to try and sit up- less for the reason of not wanting to make Paps angry and more to just annoy the other- prying the grip on his shirt off. Or attempting to. Stretch refused to let go, keeping the grip on his shirt, and Sans was seriously considering just shimmying out of it to leave. “Stretch. Lemme go.”

“Nooooooooooo-“ he drawled, coming up  onto his hands and knees before moving over and flopping on top of the shorter, pinning him down with his greater height and larger weight.

“Get  _ off,” _ he laughed, despite trying to stay stoic. 

Stretch lifted his head, waggling his eyebrows. “Well, I mean. If it’ll get you to stay.”

He snorted, not gracing that shit with a response as he pushed the other’s head back, still trying to make his way out of the grip. Stretch made an offended noise, wrapping his arms around Sans’ torso and burying his face in the other’s shirt, a whine sounding in his throat. 

Sans chuckled, moving to try and shove the other off as Stretch moved forward, clanking skeleton kisses to his face, neck. As the kisses peppered across his jaw he rolled his eyes. “And what’s this supposed to do?”

“It’s s’posed-” a kiss- “to make-” another, against his neck- “you wanna stay.” A small nip at the bones of his neck, a soothing kiss pressed to the area immediately after.

He felt himself beginning to flush at the attention that was being laved on him, but he still forced a smile, trying to sound unaffected. “Y’know, the more that you ask me to stay, the more that I want to get out of bed, just to spite you.”

“Well then,” he murmured against the bone, and Sans felt the smile on his face flicker at the darker undertones of his voice. “I guess I’ll just have to find a better reason to make you stay.”

A tongue flicked out against his spine, running over the bones there as the hands that were wrapped around his back moved to massage lightly at the sides of his ribcage. Stretch shifted to move up before pressing their mouths together in a kiss, tongue swiping lazily across the front of his teeth before Sans allowed him entrance, closing his eyes as Stretch explored his mouth. The taller pulled back from the kiss as he yawned, hands hiking up his shirt a little higher as deft fingers trailed across his ribs. Sans laughed as he yawned in turn, feeling tiny sparks of arousal begin to trail down his spine. “Are you actually doing this right now?”

Stretch hummed, lifting his shirt up over his ribs to kiss along the bone there, his tongue snaking out to press in the spaces between the bones. “You told me to ‘get off.’ I’m jus’ following orders.”

Sans snorted. “That’s not what I meant, asshole, and you know it.”

Stretch lifted up his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth the slightest bit as he looked up, taking in his flushed face. “So you want me to stop?”

“Nah.” 

“Didn’t think so.” He moved back down, kissing along his ribcage and down his spine as his hands teasingly tugged down his shorts, the cold air of the room brushing across his pelvis. Sans let out a shuddering groan as fingers traced the curves of his pelvis and the place where his femurs met his hips, slowly making his way down his spine with his tongue.

He lifted up as he yawned, turning his head to the side to tuck into his shoulder before the action passed, and he looked at Sans with a small smirk. “Can you form something?”

Sans grinned. “I  _ can, _ yes.”

A moment’s pause. “Sans, I swear to fuck.”

He snickered again but complied, concentrating his magic to form a mound. Stretch gave him a thumbs up as he moved down, breath ghosting over his lips as a tongue snaked out to trace around his entrance, leaving a cooling trail of saliva wherever it went. He sighed into the ministrations, closing his eyes and relaxing as hands rubbed soothingly on his femurs. A tongue pressed into his entrance and he gasped, groaning as he felt it twisting around and massaging his walls. Stretch hummed, and the vibrations traveled into his pussy, making him shudder out a moan.

And then he pulled back, and Sans barely had time to process his disapproval at the loss before Stretch was replacing his tongue with his fingers, pressing them in slowly and scissoring them once he was fully in. He pumped his hand leisurely, leaning back forward and peppering kisses and small nips to his neck. Sans moaned, spreading his legs further apart, and it wasn’t long before Stretch was adding third finger, curling them in to massage at his inner walls.

Stretch pulled his hand out with a wet squelch, reaching down to his own sleep pants and pulling them down, freeing his length and pumping it with a slow hand. Sans watched him with a hooded gaze, bringing a hand up and gripping him on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, a lazy meeting of tongues as he felt the head of Stretch’s cock press teasingly against his pussy. He pushed in slowly, and Sans groaned, head falling back as he was fully penetrated. “F-fuck.”

There was a rumbling chuckle as Stretch turned his head, pressing open mouthed kisses against the bones of his neck as he started rocking his hips in slow, easy thrusts. “Well? Was this- ah- worth staying?”

Sans shrugged as best he could while laying down, grin on his face as he wrapped his legs around the back of the other’s pelvis, letting him pull out in a thrust before shoving him back in, hips arching up to meet him. Stretch swore, head falling to rest against his shoulder. “Eh. You know.” Stretch lifted his head in annoyance, face in a deadpan as he stared at his lover. “It’s alright I guess.”

Stretch muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “I’ll fucking show you  _ alright,  _ dammit” as he sat up, pulling his hips out before slamming himself back in, setting up a harsher pace. Sans moaned, using the hand that was wrapped around the back of Stretch’s neck to grip onto his scapula as he rocked with the pace, his other hand coming down to rub at his clit. He could feel his climax building up as the thrusts continued, tilting his head to the aide to allow more wet kisses to be trailed over his neck.

“Fuck, Sans, can I-?”

He nodded, meeting the other in a hard kiss as he rubbed harder at his clit, Stretch kicking up his pace another notch. Sans felt himself clench down with a cry, walls tightening around the length that was still thrusting inside of him as Stretch sought his own completion. A hoarse moan was the only warning given as Stretch moaned into his mouth, hot spurts of cum filling him and dripping down around the stuttering thrusts.

They started another kiss, this one marked by the lazy afterglow with a slow slide of tongues as Stretch pulled out, flopping onto his side and pulling Sans into his chest. Sans closed his eyes, curling into the warm embrace as he caught his breath, body beginning to relax back into sleep once more-

The front door slammed open, a pair of familiar thudding boots entering with little fanfare. “SANS! LAZY-ME!”

Stretch whined, curling tighter around Sans. “Nnnnooooo-“

Blue’s voice called out. “Papy! Sans! Both of you lazybones need to get up and outside!” The grip around him tightened, and Sans had to do his best not to burst out laughing. “You can’t just lay around in bed all day!”

Stretch opened his eyes, a strong pout on his face as he glared at the skeleton in his arms that was struggling not to burst out laughing. “The jig is up, Stretch. We’ve been got.”

“I hate you.”


	12. Master/Slave [Swellcest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for not fun swapfell

The collar around his neck was given a harsh tug, causing him to stumble, his hands coming out of where they were slung in his pockets to catch himself if need be. Razz stopped for only a split second, long enough for the chain leash to slacken as Slim steadied himself before he began walking again, fully expecting the other to follow a step and a half behind, head down and focused on keeping pace. They reached their house, snow crunching under their feet and glares staring at them from the wilderness surrounding Snowdin- yes, they would glare and huff and imagine every way that they could tear the brothers’ bones apart, but they didn’t dare attack, not after what became of them last time- as his Lord opened the door, pushing aside the faded wood and making room for Slim to follow in after him.

The door slammed shut behind him as he entered, taking three steps into the house before he knelt, head tilted down in submission as he waited for the leash to be removed. Nothing happened, and he resisted the urge to look up. If his leash wasn’t taken off, then that means that they would usually be entering their play, but… He discreetly trailed his gaze along the thick, silver links, looking where the leather loop of a handle was laying forgotten on the floor. Razz wasn’t the forgetful type, which meant that he was either getting things ready for a scene, or he was distracted by-

There was a harsh clatter from the area of the kitchen, and Slim could hear Razz’s furious mutterings and quiet curses as he slammed open cabinets and drawers as he attempted to find what he was looking for. He waited for a few moments longer, since he hadn’t been given permission to move, but… It sounded like his Lord was distressed about something, so it was best to see about that and make sure that he didn’t run himself to the  _ bone _ with his anger.

He stood, pressing his feet under himself as he moved almost-silently to the kitchen, the end of the leash trailing behind him a foot or two and scraping on the ground. Razz snapped his gaze over to the kitchen entrance, eyes narrow before he picked out what was making the racket and turned his glare back to the stove, reaching up and continuing to fiddle with the switches as he turned on the burners, slamming a pan down onto the flames. Slim strode forward, dropping to his knees beside his Lord as he bent his head down, speaking slowly. “M’lord, is everything alright?”

The clatter of pans stopped, and Slim worried for a moment that he had spoken out of turn before a gloved hand was placed on his head, stroking lightly. He pressed up into the touch, eyes closing at the attention. 

“There’s just been some… issues with the incompetence of the Snowdin guard.” The grip on his head tightened, claws digging into his skull and making him shiver before the grip loosened, soothing pets back. “There was word of a few ferals escaping from their containment, and I told Gato to keep watch and alert the rest of the guard if they got too close.” The grip tightened again, and Slim had to fight down the haze of arousal to stay focused on his Lord’s words. “But that  _ fucking idiot _ of a cat decided it would be a good idea to smoke a cat treat. Two of them got past him and broke into a few homes on the edge of Snowdin, dusting the families inside.

“We managed to stop them before they got to the more populated areas of town, but one of the ferals dusted in the fight. So now I’ve got Alphys on me for my ‘lack of command’ letting them get past,  _ and _ the Queen is up my ass since I took out one of her berserkers!”

Slim gasped at the talons digging into his skull, and Razz seemed to realize what he was doing as he looked down, taking in the other’s flushed face and hazy eyelights thoughtfully. Slim swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth, looking up. “If it would please m’lord,” he murmured, tilting his head back down to look at the floor, “you could… take it out on me?”

There was a pause in the stroking on his head, and Slim worried for a second that he had overstepped his boundaries, that the other didn’t want to do a more intense scene, before the hand moved under his chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. He leaned down, thumb moving to press into the corner of his jaw as he compliantly opened his mouth, panting lightly. “Oh, and you would just enjoy that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut for pain that you would be begging me to keep hitting you long after I was done.”

Slim nodded with a whine as Razz stood fully, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and licking off the drool there as he turned back to the stove, adjusting the pots there with less gusto than before. “Go wait for me in the playroom. Get yourself ready.”

Slim nodded, pushing himself to his feet before teleporting upstairs to their room, stripping himself of his clothes, hanging his jacket on the hook by the door before kneeling in the center of the room on the padded mat. He closed his eyes as he kept his head tilted down, waiting long enough to be able to count to three hundred and eighty-six before he heard the door open and he tensed with anticipation. He closed his eyes, keeping his head down as he waited for an order on what to do, hearing Razz walk across the room, opening the closet and sifting through their various toys. The door clicked shut.

“Stand against the wall, legs spread.” Slim moved smoothly on the command, going to the wall and placing his palms against it, keeping his head down. There was the familiar click of boots as his Lord walked up, hand running gently over his figure as he adjusted his form before he stepped back. He breathed in and out slowly as he heard more shuffling, the air of the room running over his bare bones and making him shiver.

Razz spoke, voice commanding and unwavering. “Do you remember your safewords?”

“Rewind to pause the play. Game over to end it.”

He could hear the pleased smirk on his Lord’s face at his obedience. “Good.” There was the sharp, threatening crack of a whip, and Slim felt his legs tremble as he waited for the blow, tongue threatening to loll out of his mouth. “As long as you stay standing, I’ll keep whipping. But if you fall to your knees…”

The threat went unspoken, and Slim nodded his head once to show that he understood the term, steeling himself to stay standing as long as he could. Razz chuckled, and Slim heard the hissing whistle of the whip before it cracked a foot to his left, his Lord demonstrating his excellent control. “Very well then.”

There was the stretching sound of leather against leather as he tightened his grip, arm rearing back to prepare for the first strike.

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1am and i work at 5am tomorrow


	13. Gag [Cherryberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a surprising lack of halloween-themed sex toys

Blue watched in- it wasn’t shock, really, since there’s no way that he would be shocked that Red would do something like this, and annoyance wasn’t the term since these japes happened often enough for him to not really be bothered by it anymore. It was more… Tiredness. Exasperation. And maybe just a small hint of embarrassment as Red held the gag aloft, a huge grin on his face. Blue looked from him, to the gag, and back to him, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how to react to…  _ this. _ Sure, they had used toys and different kinds of gags before, but this was just so utterly ridiculous that he could only stare in blank confusion, Red’s huge grin growing with every second that passed.

“What… What  _ is _ that?” He asked, as if somehow asking for verbal clarification would change the- frankly ridiculous- truth.

“It’s a ball gag, Blue.” He tossed the toy over to him, Blue catching it and holding it aloft by the two straps on either side of it, making a face.

Staring back was the silicone head of a cartoon skeleton, the bit twisting and turning back and forth in the air from its momentum. He lowered it, looking at Red and the grin that was still adorning his face. “I don’t…” He took in a deep breath, glancing down at the toy before looking back up at Red with a pained expression.  _ “Why _ would you get this?”

Red scoffed, waving his hand in front of himself. “It’s  _ Halloween, _ Blue.”

“It’s October 13th.”

“Basically the same thing.” Blue huffed and Red laughed, coming up to him and grabbing him by his hipbones, pulling him back against the body behind him. Warm breath ghosted over his neck as the fingers at his hips brush sensually over his hipbones, Red grinding slowly against his lower spine. 

Blue shifted a glare over his shoulder in annoyance. “Really?” Red just shrugged with his shit-eating grin still present, tucking his face into Blue’s shoulder and beginning to leave little nips across the bone.

Blue sighed, tilting his head to the side to give better access even as he continued to look in disgust at the gag in his hands. The silicone skeleton stared mockingly back at him, and in that moment Blue assured himself that he would never allow such a creation to come anywhere near his mouth. A particularly harsh bite at his neck had him gasping, an idea forming in his mind that made him grin. Red wanted to use this so badly? Fine.

He turned, using one of his legs to hook the other around the knee as he slammed him to the floor, quickly straddling his chest and pressing the gag into his mouth, cinching the strap around the back of his skull until it was tight. He sat up, hands propped proudly on his hips before he looked back into the cold dead eyes of the mold and winced, looking away. Yeah, this… This was going to be difficult.

Red made a questioning noise around the gag, the sound muffled, and Blue looked up at him with a sigh. “Listen, if I’m going to be able to have sex with you then I can’t look at your face right now because that’s just so ridiculous that I can’t…” He shook his head. Wow, it was really going to suck later on when he was unable to erase the mental image of the gag from his mind. Maybe they could burn it? He wasn’t sure how well silicone burned, but Red was always up for a bit of arson.

Red just waggled his browbone in response, Blue’s annoyed look doing nothing to deter him as he sighed. “Right.”

He slid down the other’s body, grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them down his legs and setting them on the ground just beside them. Blue flicked his tongue out for just a moment before he pressed it flat against the other’s pubis, wrapping it around the bone there before trailing it up to the top of the crests. Red groaned, the sound muffled- no don’t think about that, everything is fine- as red magic began to pool at his pelvis. Blue ran his fingers across it, feeling the way that his arousal spiked across his bone, as he coaxed the magic to form what he wanted.

There was a sharp crack as the magic coalesced into a cock, and Blue grinned in satisfaction before he wrapped his hand around the base, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head. Red let out a muffled moan as he wrapped his mouth around the very tip, sucking lightly as his hand traveled up and down the length before lifting back up with a pop.

A muffled complaint was heard, and Red placed a hand on the back of his head, pushing him back down towards his dick. Blue rolled his eyes but complied, wrapping his tongue around the head of his cock teasingly before taking the entire length into his mouth, swallowing around it. Blue bobbed his head up and down as he closed his eyes, humming around his full mouth. There was a bunch of mumbled words from behind the gag, and Blue found himself oddly grateful for the strangely shaped toy, Red’s curses being turned into an unintelligible garble.

He swallowed as he popped up, but the smile that he may have had on his face immediately fell off as he was once again insulted by the sight of the toy. He closed his eyes with a sigh before cracking one open with slight hope. “I don’t suppose there’s any way that you’ll take it off?”

Red made an offended noise, handing coming to sign  _ You put it on _ and  _ It’s the Halloween spirit, Blue. _ Blue sighed. “I thought not.”

Looking off to the side, he slid off his pants, throwing them over to follow the other’s pants before he swung a leg over his hips, straddling him backwards. He shifted a bit to get comfortable, looking over his shoulder and rolling his eyes at the smug look on Red’s face. Blue just grumbled as he turned back to face forward, gripping onto Red’s femurs as he lowered his hips, grinding his pussy against the side of the other’s dick with a small groan.

Hands alighted gently on the sides of his hips, helping his grinding as he let the head of his cock catch on his clit, making him moan. Blue kept his wet grinding up as he felt the slick of his arousal dripping down the other’s cock, making their grinding smoother. The hands gripping the crests of his pelvis tightened, and Red gave a deep, muffled groan from behind him. Blue hummed as he brought his hand down to where they were meeting, gripping the base of Red’s cock as he brought it to his entrance, rubbing it around his entrance before slowly sinking down, throwing his head back with a sinful moan at the stretching burn.

He panted slightly as he let himself adjust to the girth, grinding his hips down and listening to the slight squelch of where they were joined. He slowly picked himself up before sinking back down with a groan, setting up a slow, grinding pace. There was a muffled grumble from behind him, and Blue turned to look over his shoulder innocently, stopping his movements. “Is something wrong, Red? You should really speak up if there’s something you don’t like.”

He smugly turned back to face forward, reaching down to roll his clit between his fingers. He threw his head back with an exaggerated cry, walls fluttering around the length inside of him. He yelped as he was thrown forward off of his perch, Red pressing up behind him and grinding once against his slit before he slammed back in, setting up a quick pace. Blue moaned as he slid across the floor, reaching back to grab at Red’s collar and pull him forward, his back pressing flush to the other’s ribs as he was pounded into.

The growl in his ear was muffled, and Blue moaned as a hand came down to roughly finger his clit, the harsh thrusting continuing to rock his body as he neared his peak. “R-red, I-” He cried out, pushing his hips back to slam himself down on the other’s length as he came, Red continuing to thrust and circle his clit throughout his peak, his hips stuttering as he tightened around him, his release emptying into the smaller as he continued to thrust, red cum dripping down around where they were connected.

He pulled out with a slick pop, and Blue fell off to the side, catching his breath. He cracked open an eye as he heard Red’s unmuffled groan, seeing the other holding up the gag as he rubbed at his jaw. Blue frowned at the reminder of the awful toy. “Can we please throw that away now?”

Red turned to him with a scandalized look. “But  _ Blue. _ It’s-”

“Halloween, yes, I know.”


	14. Sensory deprivation [TripleBerryParfait]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> $5 says that red was listening to cotton eyed joe on repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop double update

Red shivered as breath ghosted across his collarbone, the hands that were gently brushing across his ribs and roughly tugging at his spine making it hard to focus on any one thing. He tilted his head up as the set of hands stroking his ribs left, blindfold preventing any light from coming through and the headphones playing music just loud enough for him to not be able to hear his own breathing, much less the gentle hands- Blue, maybe? Probably- as they moved away.

The grip that was on his spine tightened, a thumb pressing into the space between the vertebrae and demanding his attention, making him arch back with a groan, hands clenching and unclenching into fists behind him. His head lolled back onto the shoulder behind him, groaning as the other used the new position to lightly trail his fingertips down his spine, running them over the crests of his pelvis. The chest behind him rumbled in speech, and the movements on his pelvis stopped, the hands coming further down to grip both of his fingers, spreading his legs apart.

Red swore at the tickling sensation that ran lightly over the sensitive area, what felt like a feather being teased across the bone, the grip on his legs keeping him from closing off the access as the feather dipped lower, running around the base of his pelvis as his chin was grabbed, breath brushing across his face before someone was pressing their mouth to his own, tongue sliding in and immediately tangling with his own. No piercing, so it must be Blue, the tongue brushing teasingly against his own before pulling back.

Red fought down the whine of loss curling up in the back of his throat, shifting in his place on the bed as the feather moved up from his pelvis, running lightly over his spine before trailing over his sternum and finally pulling away. He grumbled, and felt the vibration of words once again in the chest behind him before sharp fingers scraped across the length of his ribs, making him gasp and buck his hips up. One of the hands on his ribs trailed down teasingly to continue to pump his spine, teeth grazing the back of his neck as warm breath puffed out over the bone.

Teeth sunk into the junction of his shoulder and he swore, hips bucking up once again before hands grabbed the sides of his pelvis, pinning them to the bed. A tongue wrapped around the front of his pubis before pulling away and being used to place wet, licking kisses along his femur, small bites being soothing by a cool tongue. He could feel his magic gathering stronger in his crotch and he ground his hips down onto the bed, huffing out some choice swears as his movements made the hands over his body still.

“For fucks sake you two, quit with the damn  _ teasing.” _ He hissed. It was odd, speaking yet barely being able to hear his own voice aside from the small vibrations in his head. The body he was leaning against chuckled- Razz for sure, he would recognize that assholeish laugh anywhere- as his hips ground up into Red’s lower back, a familiar hardness there that made him smirk. He pushed himself back with his heels to grind harder against the bulge, cocky grin on his face as the chest behind him rumbled in a growl, hands tightening on his bones.

The hands on his thighs rubbed over the bone as his chin was grabbed with the other set, turning his head and crushing their mouths together in a forceful kiss. He moaned into the kiss as a tongue explored his pelvis, magic cracking into existence. The tongue ran up his slit, stopping to tease at his clit before coming back down to circle his entrance, dipping in a bit before pulling back out, continuing to lap gently over his folds. The hands trailing over his body continued to scratch and scrape over his body, bite marks being lovingly placed over his neck as the gentle motions below continued. God, he had no idea whether he should focus on the rough treatment of his bones or the gentle lapping at his cunt, both leaving him longing for more.

Razz said something behind him, the movements on his bones stopping as Blue responded, his voice causing air to brush over his lips.

Both moved their hands off of him, and he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before his bound hands were grabbed, forcing him to lean forwards on his knees, upper body being held up solely by the grip on his wrists. He felt the head of a cock grinding slowly across his slit and moaned, trying to push himself back onto it. The length slowly entered him with a burn, and he panted openly when he felt a dick rub against the side of his mouth, opening his mouth wider as he let his tongue curl out to wrap around the head, grin on his face. 

A hand pushed into his mouth, the thumb curling down to press against the bottom of his magic in a threat as Blue pushed into his mouth, shallow thrusts rubbing across his tongue. He pushed forward, taking the entire cock into his mouth, conjured throat swallowing around it as he moaned.

The hips behind him pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, making him take the cock in his mouth impossibly further with a choke, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as they set up a rough pace, the hips behind him pounding hard against his walls as the motions made him move up and down around the cock in his mouth. He sucked at the dick in his mouth as he forced his walls to clench tighter around the cock thrusting inside of him, chasing his release. A hand lighted on the back of his head, forcing his head down entirely onto the dick in his mouth, hot spurts of cum hitting the back of his throat as he tried to swallow it all, some of it stringing out of his mouth.

A hand came forward to pinch at his swollen clit and he cursed loudly, walls clenching down around the cock inside of him as he came, feeling the hips behind him giving a few more stuttering thrusts before they stopped, cum filling him up. Razz pulled out, letting him fall onto the bed, and Red started to try to push himself up before he was shoved back down, feeling the bodies on either side of him shift as they traded places.

God, he was in for a  _ long  _ night.


	15. Overstimulation [Kustard]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *clever and funny joke that makes you guys think that im actually cool*

Sans felt a shudder wrack his body as Red resumed his thrusting after his high had passed, the oversensitive walls of his cunt fluttering around his dick. He sobbed in pain and pleasure, the two mixing to the point of no longer being able to tell them apart as a hand came down and rolled his oversensitive clit between his fingers, Red chuckling as his hands flew up and gripped his shoulder blades, bones clacking together as he shook from the stimulation.

“R-red,  _ please, _ I can’t-”

Red kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth and swallowing his cries, keeping up his slow, lazy thrusting. He pulled back with a pop, taking in Sans’s hazed eyes and the drool trailing down from the corner of his mouth with a grin, bracing himself on the elbow he had resting above the other’s head as he clicked gentle kisses to his face. “Sure ya can, Sansy.” Another kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they pulled apart the second time.”You know the safe word. I’ll stop when ya say it but not before.”

Sans let out a shaky breath, head falling back to the pillows as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. God, it burned in pleasure as his bones clacked against each other, spine arching up at the onslaught of sensation. He cried out as Red nipped at the side of his neck, sharp teeth giving him a ground of sorts in the waves of pleasure wracking his body. Red let out a rumbling chuckle as his tongue laved attention over the smooth bones beneath him.

“God, ya look so beautiful like this, Sans.”

Sans felt himself nearing yet another climax and cried out, tears leaking out of the corners of his sockets. Red kissed them away with a chuckle as he picked up his pace, the body below him writhing in pleasure as he brought his hand back down, circling slowly around his clit. His body clenched down in yet another orgasm, legs trembling and hoarse moans coming out of his mouth. Red gave a low curse as the walls around his dick clenched painfully tight, waiting for a few moments for his own climax to fade before he resumed the slow thrusting, Sans sobbing beneath him.

Red ran his hands over every inch of the unmarred bone he could reach, feeling the trembling figure below him. He held back on his own release, wanting to wrench another orgasm out of the skeleton below him. “You wanna cum on my cock again? I- fuck- I wanna see your pretty face as you cum.”

Sans was beyond coherent thought at this point, body overwhelmed with the onslaught of constant pleasure to the point of not knowing how to respond. “Red,  _ please!”  _ He arched his back up, more pleas tumbling from his mouth, though at this point he had no idea what he was begging for. For it to stop? For more?

Red buried his head in the junction of his shoulder, hips picking up his pace as he began to thrust harder, hands holding onto the smaller’s hips as he growled. Sans was babbling at this point, unintelligible words falling out of his mouth equally with his moans, no unaware of anything that wasn’t the burning that was once again building in his pelvis. 

Red pulled back just long enough to adjust his position, hooking both of his legs over his shoulders before leaning back down, pounding mercilessly into his willing magic. Sans let out a broken scream as he came for the- tenth? Eleventh? He’d lost count- time, magic clenching down around the length inside of him even as Red continued to thrust, letting out a loud curse as he finally,  _ finally _ slowed, hot magic filling him as he rocked back and forth. 

Sans gave a small shudder as Red pulled out with a slick pop, entire body limp and pliable as he drifted in haze of the aftershocks. A tongue trailed up the side of his face, licking up the drool that had dripped from his mouth before pressing past his teeth, tangling with his own in a sloppy kiss. He keened around the tongue pressing gently around his mouth before Red pulled back, trailing a string of their mixed magic behind him before it broke, Sans panting in the open air.

His limbs hung loosely behind him as Red moved around, grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up, holding him against his ribcage.

Sans relaxed into the hold until he felt the hot length sliding across his folds once more, making him tremble and let out a small groan. Red trailed his tongue over his neck, hips grinding slowly against him. “What? Didja think I was finished with ya?”

He could only let out a broken moan in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but idc yall can eat this dick


	16. Wax play [Classicberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this kink is pretty
> 
> _lit_

Sans sat up on his elbows, shirt discarded as he watched Blue flitter about at the table next to him, adjusting the candles down beside the box of matches, gaze focused and the tip of his formed tongue peeking out behind his teeth as he concentrated. He let out a small huff of laughter before he flopped back on the bed, head hitting the pillow with a small flop. Blue’s bed was honesty so much more comfortable than his own. Then again, he slept on a mattress on the floor, sheets usually bunched in a ball on the center of it with ketchup packets littering the area. It’s not too hard to beat that.

Blue made a happy sound and Sans cracked open an eye just in time to see him standing proudly in front of the nightstand, hands on his hips before he brought them in front of himself, tugging off one glove, then the other. He took the matchbox, striking one before holding it to the wick on the long candle, letting it light before he shook it out, setting both off to the side. With that done, he turned to Sans, grin on his face as he moved onto the bed, one knee slinging over his hip as he straddled his pelvis, settling his hands on his knees.

“Do you remember the safeword?”

Sans nodded, looking at Blue with amusement. “Though I’m not too sure why we would really need one for something as small as this.”

Blue huffed, giving his hip a light smack. “Safe practices, Sans! Besides, it’s a building trust thing. And you said that you’ve never done this before, right?”

Sans shrugged. “Nah. Spilt coffee on myself once.”

Blue narrowed his eyes, arms crossing over his chest in slight annoyance. “Well, I’m not spilling coffee on you.”

“And I thank you for that.” He winked and Blue stared at him in a deadpan before his facade broke and he huffed out a laugh, shaking his head slightly. 

Sans grinned as Blue leaned down, pressing their teeth together in a kiss, his hands resting on his hips as Blue smoothed his hands across his ribs, fingers scratching lightly at the bones there. He opened his mouth when Blue’s tongue swiped across his teeth, dark blue and light blue tangling together for a moment before Blue lifted up, eyelights wide with small yellow stars in the center in his excitement.

He reached over, grabbing the candle and holding it carefully, tilting it slightly as he looked at the wax at the top before switching his gaze to look at Sans. “Are you ready?”

He looked at the candle- and the flame- uncertainly before he shrugged, forcing himself to relax into the sheets. Blue watched him for a few moments, passing the candle back and forth between his hands before he hummed, holding it to hover over his ribs. “Alright. Let me know if you want to stop!”

Sans nodded as affirmative, watching as Blue tilted the candle, melted wax sliding down the side of it before it dripped down, hitting him across the sternum. He hissed as the first hot drop made contact, but let out a sigh as it quickly cooled, hardening and pulling at the bone that it landed on. He closed his eyes, relaxing as more drips landed on his ribs, the stinging soothed away as the wax cooled. Blue’s hand came down to rub small circles into the top bit of his hips that were peeking out of his track shorts, quickly making the stings across his bones more and more pleasureable. 

And then he pulled back, sitting up and setting the candle back down. Sans almost went to complain before Blue tugged his shorts down with his underwear, running his hands up his femurs before grabbing the candle, letting wax trail down to the bones just under his hands. Sans moaned. The burn was far stronger there, his thighs sensitive as the hot drips slowly made their way closer to his pelvis. A hand smoothed over the front of his pelvis, causing him to let out another shaky moan, the wax having worked up to the point of making his mound crack into existence embarrassingly quick.

Blue didn’t seem to mind, smiling wide as he tilted the candle again, letting the wax splatter over his ribs once more before setting it off to the side. Sans panted lightly as Blue’s fingers moved between the splatters of wax, phalanges running delicately over the drops before scratching them off. He shuddered as the wax was peeled away, the pinching being removed from his bones as the digits scratched at his chest.

Once his ribs were clear, Blue moved to his femurs, teasing touches making him shiver as the hands trailed up closer to his pelvis, not quite reaching it before they trailed back down, working him up. Sans groaned as Blue leaned down, pressing a kiss to his sternum as he reached over to grab the candle, leaning back and watching him carefully as he tilted it once more, hot splashes of wax landing on his pelvis. Sans hissed, hips jerking up in the air at the shock before the wax cooled, making him shiver at the lack of sensation.

The candle was set back down, and Blue captured him in a kiss as he peeled off the wax from his pelvis, his eyelights set into stars at Sans’ moans. He laughed once it was all scratched off, ignoring the flecks of wax for now as his fingers went to circle the other’s entrance, feeling the wet heat there.

“So, I take it that you like this?”

Sans cracked open his eye to look at Blue, a small grin on his face beside the aroused blue flush. “Yeah. It’s pretty lit.”

Blue stopped the motions of his hand, looking at Sans with narrowed eyes. “No.”

“What? I’m serious!” He snickered. “No other experience holds a candle to this one.”

Blue whined in the back of his throat, torn between just leaving the room and alleving the tightness in his pants. “Sans,  _ stop.” _

The grin on the other’s face let him know that he would, in fact, not be stopping. “Would you rather me wax poetic?”

Blue gave a mweh of frustration, quickly inserting two fingers into the other’s cunt as he curled them to rub at his front walls, Sans’s shocked moan letting him know that there wouldn’t be any puns anytime soon if he went along this path.

“I’m de _ light _ ed that you wanted to try this with me.”

Or maybe not.

 


	17. Bondage [stretch/papyrus/fell]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spicycheetopuff is still the best name for this ship tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow would you look at that! more non-sexual kinks!!! what the fuck!!!!!!!

Stretch rolled his head on his shoulders with a yawn, slinging his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he lounged on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Fell and Papyrus were standing across the room beside the table, Fell’s normally commanding voice speaking in soft tones as he ran his bare hands over the rope in front of him, one of the rare instances in which he took them off. Papyrus nodded, occasionally asking a question on his own and listening intently as Fell answered, his expression open and holding that underlying shimmer of excitement that made him so appealing in the first place. Stretch shook his head, giving a relaxed sigh as he adjusted the pillows behind himself and leaned back, closing his eyes and letting their murmured voices lull him into a doze.

“Stretch, I swear to fucking god if you fall asleep then I will come over there and kick your ass.”

He grumbled as he sat up, swinging his legs off to the side of the bed and lounging there for a few moments before pushing himself up with a grunt, walking to the center of the room. “Alright,” he drawled, “I’m awake for some damn reason.”

Fell rolled his eyes and Papyrus looked at him with a huff, arms crossing in front of himself as he stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. Stretch just shrugged, taking his hands out of his pockets and linking his fingers above his head, leaning back until his spine gave a satisfying crack. Disgusted noises came from both Papyrus and Fell, and he held back a snicker. “So, what’s the plan?”

Fell stared at him in annoyance for a second before he sighed, deciding not to comment. “Take off your hoodie.”

Stretch raised his brows with a smirk, waggling them a few times. Papyrus brought his hand up to his mouth to hide a snicker as Fell sighed once more, lifting his index finger and twirling it in a circle to get him to turn around. Pulling his hoodie over his head, he threw it over onto the bed, turning around like they had requested. It was a bit uncomfortable since he didn’t have his hoodie pockets to hand his hands in, but he managed, tilting his head the slightest bit to the side to watch their movements over his shoulder.

Fell motioned at the table and Papyrus picked up one of the ropes, pulling it through his hands and trailing to the ends, folding it evenly in half. He looked up at Fell for just a moment before he focused back down on the rope in his hands, making one small loop, and then another, before pulling at them and pulling them into something that resembled a bow. His face lit up as he pulled the loops out wide, looking over to Fell quickly before he strode forwards to Stretch, stopping just behind him.

“Now you pull the two loops over his arms and around his shoulders.”

Stretch raised a brow at that before shrugging, lifting his arms back behind himself the slightest bit to give him room to work. The smooth rope slid over his bones, coming around both of his shoulders resembling a backpack. He dropped his arms back down as Papyrus adjusted the ropes over his shoulders, fingers moving against his spine just between his shoulderblades as the knot was adjusted. He paused for a few seconds, and Stretch turned to look over his shoulder in confusion.

“Uh. How do I tighten this again?”

Fell walked forward, grabbing the rope and giving it a slight tug, the loops around him tightening and pulling his shoulders back. Stretch shifted in place, closing his eyes as he felt more loops being pulled over his arms, tightening and pulling them behind his back further. He relaxed into the sensation of the smooth ropes trailing over his bones, the wisp of cloth being the only sound besides his soft breathing. The knots around his wrists were tightened, Stretch letting out a shuddering breath as he tried to move his arms apart, stopped by the intricate weaving of knots across his arms. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do, Papyrus immediately running his hands over the various ropes and checking to see if they were too tight. “Are you okay? Does everything feel comfortable?”

He chucked, flexing his hands and popping his neck. “I’m fine. Feels great, Paps.”

He turned his head to see Papyrus grinning at him, Fell standing a foot behind him with his arms crossed over his chest proudly. Fell took out his phone, snapping a photo of the binds before walking forward and showing them to Stretch. He gave an appreciative hum, looking over the ties before he laughed. “Looks great.”

He couldn’t help but see how Papyrus puffed out his chest in the corner of his eye at the praise. “Of course it looks great! I did it, after all!” Papyrus turned to Fell with a smile. “Thank you for showing me how to do some of this! It was very relaxing.”

They spoke a few more sentences to each other, Stretch nodding where he was needed- yes, he was sure that everything felt right, yes, he would be fine with being the rope bunny again if they decided to try different knots- as Papyrus left the room with a wave and a grin, off to do... whatever people do after tying up one of their boyfriends.

The door shut with a click, and Stretch wiggled his hands with a hum. “Shouldn’t you have taught him how to untie it?”

Fell tugged at the knots, walking around the front to pull on the rope, the binds tightening around his bones before they loosened again, making Stretch start to blush. “That’s for a later lesson. Besides,” and at this he grinned, looking up and meeting Stretch’s eyes with a smirk, “do you really want me to waste his work?”

The fingers that were curled under the ropes across his front pulled him forward until their faces were inches apart, breath ghosting across his face.

Stretch grinned. “Course not. That would just be plain rude.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what paps was doing [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-Q8U1yPvpo)


	18. Daddy [Rottenberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw u make a joke but ur fuck buddy is into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #h8 myself

It really wasn’t much of a surprise that Razz enjoyed being in control. He had a specific way that he wanted everything done, and would easily slip into the role of authority when needed, giving commands for everything from orders for the guard to giving tips for cooking. It hadn’t been any clearer than when Blue and Stretch first fell into the darker version of their own universe after the machine had malfunctioned, nearly being overwhelmed by EXP hunters before their alternates came in, instant fear and respect being commanded as Razz surveyed the area and started giving orders, Blue and Stretch being taken to the Swapfell brother’s house as their attackers were taken care of.

Collars were snapped around both of their necks for the time being (and wow, Slim had enjoyed  _ that _ and had made fun of Stretch for at least an hour before they got into another one of their childish spats) and they were given free-range of the house. Blue wasn’t sure if it was the tension from their previous attraction to each other combined with the fact that they were constantly around one another, or combined with the fact that Blue literally had Razz’s “ownership” hanging around his neck with a delicate blue collar, but it wasn’t long before the relationship took a more physical turn.

Originally it was supposed to just be a joke, since teasing was actually a pretty common part of their escapades with one another. Razz was always in control, always taking care of Blue, and he had just wanted to make fun of him for it.

He certainly hadn’t expected Razz’s reaction.

“Daddy~” The thrusts behind him stopped, and Blue turned his face into the pillows under his head to hide his smile, not wanting to give himself away.

“What did you say?” Razz’s voice was calm, with an underlying edge in his words that Blue had to fight back laughter because of.

“Harder, Daddy,  _ please~” _ There was another heavy pause, and Blue started to push himself up onto his hands to turn around with a grin before Razz gave a deep, animalistic growl, making him pause his movements.

A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pushing his face back down into the covers as Razz leaned over him, growl still rumbling in his voice as he spoke right beside his skull. “If you insist.”

Blue felt the other’s length leave him before slamming back in, making him cry out in pleasure, back arching up into the harsh thrusts. He set up a brutal pace, the head of Razz’s dick hitting the back of his conjured cervix harshly. His hands fisted into the dark sheets on the other’s bed, moaning loudly as he fought to push himself back further.

Razz brought a hand down to circle at his clit roughly before pinching it between his fingers, making him scream in pained pleasure, biting down on the pillow to muffle his cries.

“Ah, R-Razz-!”

The thrusts slowed, Blue catching in breath before looking back in confusion. Or trying to, at least, as the grip on his neck tightened, pushing him further into the pillows. “Why don’t you call me by the  _ right _ title?”

Huh. So he really… Blue mentally shrugged. Well, he certainly wasn’t complaining. He lifted himself onto his elbows, making his pussy clench around the cock buried inside of him as he keened. “Daddy, I need you,  _ please _ don’t stop!”

With his head turned to the side, he could easily see this time how Razz’s eyelights flickered, their forms becoming hazy and dilating at the title. His grin widened predatorily as he pulled his hips out before snapping back in, making Blue’s eyes roll back into his head as he cried out, the harsh pace fucking him into a quick completion. Razz circled his oversensitive clit as he continued to pound in, Blue’s walls fluttering around him and forcing him to cum, burying his hips forward and finishing deep inside the other’s cunt.

Razz pulled out not long after, and Blue sat up, eyelids fluttering a bit as he sat down on his bruised pelvis, their combined released dripping out of him slowly. He grinned at the other, both of them still catching their breath. “So, does this mean that I should start calling you Daddy all the time?”

“Sure, if you’re fine with randomly being bend over furniture and fucked until you scream it loud enough for the whole underground to hear.” He rolled his eyes at Blue’s huge grin. “No, you cannot.”

“If you say so…

“Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this doesnt even really count as a daddy kink but whatever


	19. Oral sex [Rust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and all of god's people said amen

The door clicked open and Red sat up in bed, looking over to see Lust standing in the doorway, his eyes hooded and vest unzipped, offering an easy view of the fact that no clothes were worn underneath of it. He sauntered over to the bed, placing a knee on the edge and leaning forward, making the entire bed dip down with the added weight. The tip of his tongue flicked out to lick over his teeth, grin widening ever-so-slightly.

“Hey, handsome,” he purred, leaning forwards and letting his tongue loll out of his--

Red snorted out a laugh, and Lust sat up in mild offence. “What?!”

Chuckles were the only response given for a few moments before Red cracked his eyes back open, giving an exaggerated wink. “Though I appreciate the thought, I hope that ya know that there’s little to no need to try and seduce me.” He reached out a hand, tugging one edge of the vest forward until their mouths were inches from one another. “I’m basically always down to fuck you.”

Lust pouted, looking from Red’s mouth, to his dick, to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. “Well, maybe I like being seductive, Red. Didja ever think of that?”

“Nah.”

“I’m hurt. Injured. Critically damaged.” At this, he threw his hand back to dramatically rest against his head. “Never again will my pussy feel the sweet caress of dick, as my rockin’ bod is no longer seductive.”

Red rolled his eyes, yanking the other over to sit on his lap, back to front, as he lifted his hips up, grinding the tent in his shorts against the other’s coccyx. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth, letting it run briefly across his golden tooth before leaning his head in close to the other’s ear. “Are ya sure about that?”

A skeletal hand plopped on his face, followed by a heavy sigh from Lust. “Yeah. No more schlong for me. Maybe I should become a nun.”

Lust tilted his head to see Red staring at him, looking more than unamused. “What?”

Red sighed, flopping back on the bed. “Lust, fer fucks sake.”

“Sorry, Red, but this is my start of a life of purity. No more ween in this puss.”

Red shifted a bit on the mattress before reaching his hands forward, grabbing the sides of Lust’s pelvis and scooting him back over his face, taking his tongue and wrapping it around his coccyx. Lust hummed, steadying his hands where they were propping him up on Red’s ribs, giving a look over his shoulder. Red grinned. “Es nah a dih.”

Lust snickered. “I’m pretty sure that wasn’t english.”

He felt his magic start to pool at the base of his pelvis anyways, and with a crack his magic coalesced into a glistening mound. Red smirked before trailing his tongue around the other’s folds, dipping it shallowly into his entrance. Loud moans started to fill the air. Loud, really fucking exaggerated moans. Red pulled back, any semblance of amusement gone as he caught Lust’s huge grin.

“Could you chill it with the porno moans?”

Lust gasped, a hand coming to splay across his chest. “What? You mean this?” He moaned, a higher pitch of desperation coming into it as he pressed his hips back further. Red stared at him with a deadpan before he turned his head slightly, giving a small nip to the femur beside his head, earning him an “Ow, fuck.”

Lust didn’t seem offput by the bite, laughter tumbling out of his mouth as he grabbed the edge of Red’s track shorts, pulling them down enough so that his cock sprung out of it’s loose confinement. He dipped his head down, letting his tongue flick out to lap at the pre there, the sticky residue leaving a stringing trail from the tip of his tongue to the head.

He paused just long enough for Red to grumble at him before he leaned down again, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. A swear sounded from behind him as he bobbed his head up and down, keeping up the suction before taking it down to the base and swallowing around it. He lifted back up to catch his breath, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock as he stroked it slowly, using his spit as lubricant. Lust let his head flop down to look through his body, between his legs, to Red, his face flushed heavily and eyelights hazy. Red gave him a slightly confused look to which he responded with a grin, wiggling his hips in front of the other’s face as he let the tip of his tongue stick out of his mouth.

Red grinned at the unspoken request before leaning up, lapping a wide stripe up the folds of his cunt. Lust groaned at the feeling before replacing his hand with his mouth once again, taking the length entirely into his mouth before coming up to the head, dipping his tongue into his slit before working his way back down. A thumb gently worked circles around his clit, making him let out a muffled moan around the cock in his mouth.

Lust could feel himself getting closer to climax, the heat down in his stomach building as the tongue inside of him pressed against his front walls, making his legs threaten to give out. He took the cock in his mouth all the way down to the base, using his conjured throat to swallow around it as the hand at his clit began to press more insistently. The move made Red moan loudly, the vibrations traveling into his cunt making him cry out around the other’s dick, his walls clamping down on the tongue still inside of him as he bobbed his head more insistently. 

There was a heavy throb against his tongue, and he close his eyes as Red came, swallowing as much as he could, feeling some of it drip out of the corner of his mouth.

It was still for a few moments before Lust swung his lower body around so he was sitting off to the side, face set into a smug grin. He yawned, leaning back, before pushing himself off of the bed, walking to the door. Red made a confused sound in the back of his throat. “Lust, where the hell are you going?”

“Church. I told you, I’m going to be a nun.”

“Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for my homie red, he got his dick sucked and now his boyfriends a nun


	20. Pet play/Knotting [Edgeberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yiff yiff motherfuckers

Blue huffed as he felt Fell nudge at his side once again, sharp teeth nipping lightly at his ribs. It didn’t  _ hurt,  _ of course- Fell hadn’t really tried to hurt him since he and his brother had found the two half-starved and injured out in the snow- but it was getting very distracting and making it hard for him to focus on Alphy’s cooking lesson!

Speaking of which, he smacked the lizard’s hand away from the heat as he saw her reaching slowly towards it. She groaned loudly, throwing her head back in an exaggerated fashion as her tail thumped on the ground. “Come  _ on, _ Sans! How do you expect this meal to be edible if you put minimum passion into it!?”

He stared at her for a few, tired moments. “‘Passion’ doesn’t mean ‘burnt to a crisp.’”

She snorted out a laugh, grabbing a spatula and giving the simmering meat in the pan a disappointed poke. “It does in my book.”

Blue rolled his eyes, about to point out the fact that in order for something to actually be “edible” you need to be able to stomach it in the first place when he felt two, large paws press down on his shoulders. He looked up at the added weight, seeing the wolf staring back down at him, and he would have ignored it had he not felt what was very obviously humping hitting against his back. He sputtered, flailing his arms above and behind himself to get Fell off (not like that! Try to have  _ some _ decency, at least!) as he glanced anxiously over at Alphys. Thankfully, she was too occupied by her frustration at the non-flaming meal in front of them to notice that Fell was pressing at his more insistently now, head nudging into the seat of his pants and between his legs now that he had been knocked off of his perch.

Gosh, he wasn’t going to stop, was he? And his own glares and quiet hisses were doing little to nothing to deter the large wolf’s strange behavior. Unless…

Blue reached forward, grabbing the small spray bottle to the side that Stretch used to water the small herbs that lined their counter, using it to give Fell a small squirt.

Fell sneezed, shaking his head and glaring at Blue with his ears held flat, going back in to resume his motions before he was sprayed again, and then again. By the fourth squirt he was thoroughly repelled, moving to sit on his haunches in the corner to glower.

Blue turned back to the stove with a relieved sigh just in time to see Alphys trying to crank the heat as high as it would go. He scolded her on it one more, ignoring the prickling sensation in his bones- he always did get really agitated during their lessons from her insistence on committing arson- as he continued to talk, all the while with Fell staring at him from his perch off to the side with a hungry gaze.

About an hour and one small fire later, Alphys was bundling up to go back home, loudly shouting her complaints about both the cold and the lack of flames that were involved in her cooking. Blue just rolled his eyes fondly as she went on her way, shutting the door behind her as he turned and walked into the kitchen, beginning to clean. He tugged around the top of his bandana, wincing a bit at the heat that was covering his bones. Gosh, what  _ was _ this and why was he--

Blue stopped as he got a glimpse of the calendar before he groaned loudly, the sound making Fell’s ears perk up and swivel towards him. He was due for his heat. How could he have forgotten? He grumbled as he picked up a rag, getting it wet under the short faucet before he started to furiously scrub the counters, not noticing Fell getting up from his place in the corner and silently stalking over. The nudging at his pelvis started once again, but this time the seeking presses seemed much more welcome, small sparks of pleasure working through his body as his magic started to gather down at his pelvis. Fell placed a sharp nip on one of his ribs, and the shock of the action startled a small moan out of Blue. His grip on the rag tightened as he brought his hands around to lightly smack the wolf away, his face flushed an embarrassed blue.

Fell stared at him with an amused gaze, sitting back on his haunches to watch as he furiously rubbed at his blush, hoping to clear away the flush there. His red tongue flicked out to lick across his fangs and Blue swallowed, taking nervous steps back as Fell slowly stood, tail lifted up and ears facing forward. “Uh, good boy?”

Fell cocked his head, but the innocence of the action was ruined by the hunger in his gaze, tongue darting out to flick across his teeth once more.

He gave a nervous chuckle as he inched to the kitchen exit. “That whole spray bottle thing was just a joke, okay? Pretty funny, right?”

Just a few more steps and… Blue turned on his heel, sprinting out of the kitchen and going to the front door when something sailed over his head, Fell landing on the ground in front of him and blocking his path to the door. Blue made a panicked sort of sound as he turned to run up to his room when a heavy weight tackled him to the ground, pinning him against the carpet. He heard the chuffing sound that Fell made whenever he laughed, the warm weight against his back shifting as a head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Blue huffed. “Alright, you caught me. Now get up!”

The wolf didn't move, and Blue turned his face into the carpet to give a muffled scream, legs and arms flailing in the small amount of room they had been allotted. He stopped when he got tired, hearing more chuffing laughter, air brushing over the bones of his neck. He sighed heavily, resigning himself to just being trapped under the wolf until his brother came home, when he felt a tongue snake out to lick lightly at the bones of his neck. The sensation sent sparks of pleasure down his bones, and Blue inwardly cursed his body for reacting in such a way to an innocent gesture of affection! At least, that’s what he thought until hips ground against his own, startling a moan out of his mouth.

He worked one of his hands out from underneath the body above him, slapping over his mouth as the gentle laps at his neck and heavy grinding made the heat inside his bones flare brighter, his magic forming embarrassingly fast with a small pop.

Great, no, this was fine. The tongue lapping at his cervical spine removed itself, but he barely had time to be relieved before his pants were torn off of himself, exposing him to the air. Blue gripped the carpet between his fingers, trying to push himself up before large paws pressed his upper body back down, hips grinding against his now exposed mound.

He moaned as the humping spread his slick around, feeling the front of Fell’s pants getting damp from his own fluids. He could feel the other’s cock straining in his pants, pressed up against him as it was, and all he could think about was how much he wanted it inside of him. Blue turned his head, reaching back and grabbing at the front of Fell’s own pants, tugging them down to free his cock. Blue groaned as he felt the now-freed erection slide across his folds before Fell lined up, hilting himself in one quick motion.

God, the stretch burned, but Blue couldn’t find it in him to care as Fell started to pound into his smaller form, his heat giving him the added bonus of almost any type of stimulation feeling good. Fell was panting harshly into his ear, and Blue used the arm that he had manage to get under himself to push back to meet the thrusts, crying out every time Fell hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Fell’s cock was starting to swell, stretching him out further and making him babble incoherently as teeth sunk into the junction of his neck. He screamed as he came, throwing his head back as he slammed himself harder onto the length still pounding inside of him. A high-pitched whine sounded in his ear, and the dick inside of him swelled at the base, locking the two of them together as Fell’s cum started to empty into him. Blue groaned as he felt the wave of his heat ebb away for the time being, the warm cum that was filling him up making him sigh in pleasure. Eventually the knot softened and Fell pulled out, leaving cum to drip down his legs as he pushed himself on shaky feet to grab a new pair of pants. That was, until he felt something tug at his bandana, turning his head to see Fell having caught it in his teeth and dragging him across the room to the nest of blankets that had become his bed.

“Fell, no! I need to--” He cut off with a yelp as Fell tossed him into the makeshift den before hopping in after him, curling around his smaller mate protectively in his time of distress.

Blue sighed. He guess he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stretch comes home to his bro not wearing pants bc fell refused to let him go


	21. Double penetration [LustFell]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tag urself im lust

“Okay, but consider this: both dicks in my ass at once.”

Fell rolled his eyes at the snort that Red gave, giving his brother a half-hearted glare as he turned to the smallest of the three. He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff as both only grinned at him. When Lust had expressed his interest in joining their sexual relationship a few days ago, he should have known to expect crass and sexual jokes. He was a Sans-type, for fucks sake, and it was essentially known as his trademark. Ah well.

They would just have to fuck it out of him.

Fell clicked his heels together lightly in the echo of a guardsman’s salute, grabbing the attention of both the smallers. “Alright. It sound like a plan.”

It was silent for a few moments before Lust gave an excited whoop, a fist pumping up in the air. “Hell yeah! Dicks in my ass!”

Fell huffed, smacking a hand onto his face as Red laughed, grabbing Lust around the hips and swinging him over his legs, grin wide. “I’m game. Ready when you are, bro.”

He rolled his eyes, realizing that such a response was about as good as he was going to get, as he walked to the bed, grabbing Red by the collar and dragging him so he rested against the headboard. He slid in behind Lust, hands resting at the junction of his femur and thigh, just under his brother’s hands. Lust rolled his head to look back at Fell, grinning as he lightly pushed himself to grind at the front of his pants.

Fell growled deep in his chest, the rumble vibrating his bones. He would have the other screaming before the night was done.

He grabbed the side of Lust’s chin, turning his head to fully meet his own before he crushed their teeth together. A tongue lapped against the front of his teeth before he opened his mouth, pressing his own against it and taking control of the kiss. He cracked open an eye to glance down at his brother, seeing him having pushed up the see-through clothing that passed as a shirt as his thick tongue laved kisses across his sternum. 

There were already small marks across the otherwise pristine bone from Red’s teeth, and Fell found himself frowning as he moved his head to the junction of Lust’s neck, scraping his teeth over the bone lightly before he bit down, receiving a loud moan in response. Red wasn’t the only one who was going to leave his mark on their new toy for the night.

Fell brought his hands up from the other’s hips, tugging lightly at the slightly stained vest until Lust moved his hands from Red’s shoulders to help slide it off. Fell made a disgusted noise as he held it up between two fingers, dropping it off to the side. “Have you ever washed this thing?”

Lust scoffed, but the action was cut off by a moan as Red wrapped his hand around his spine, pumping it roughly. “‘Course I don’t it’s dry clean only.” At that he turned his head, grinning and sending a wink his way. “As long as it’s dry, it’s clean.”

Fell glared at him before he moved back forward, grabbing the low-hanging neck of Lust’s crop top and tearing it off, tossing the shreds in the pile beside the vest. It wasn’t covering much to begin with, and besides, he wouldn’t be needing any clothing in a few moments. Red grinned up at him from over Lust’s shoulder, the tips of his thumb running lightly over the iliac crests that were peeking out from the tight-fitting pants. Fell nodded his head as he scratched his hands down Lust’s upper arms before wrapping his hands under his arms, lifting him up and letting Red pull him out of his pants, the other throwing them uncaringly over the side of the bed.

It looked like Lust had already formed his magic, entrance dripping a light purple to match the flush at his joints. The smaller shifted in his arms, turning his head and using his hand to pull Fell down into a kiss as he spread his legs further, putting himself lewdly on display. Fell set him down and pulled back from the kiss just in time to hear Lust moan as Red pressed two fingers into his willing heat, curling them up against his front wall harshly as his tongue flicked out over his teeth.

Fell leaned down, trailing his tongue lightly over Lust’s spine as his hands scratched and pressed at the spaces between his vertebrae, drawing out more moans and gasps from the skeleton between them. He felt Red shift on the bed and looked around the other to see that he had pulled his length out of his shorts, hand running up and down the shaft slowly as he aligned himself with the other’s entrance. Lust pulled back from Fell long enough to slam himself down on the cock presented to him, throwing his head back in a moan at the sudden intrusion.

Fell fought the urge to roll his eyes, failing in the end. “You could have waited for a bit longer, you know.”

Lust just grinned, lifting himself up with his knees and bouncing on Red’s cock as he let out a breathless laugh. “Please, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

Red snickered. “Yeah. You ride like a pro.”

Both Sanses dissolved into laughs, and Fell sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling before he shook his head, reaching a hand down to where the two were joined and rubbing the tip of his finger around their combined magic. That surprisingly shut them up, Lust giving a small gasp and Red rumbling in a growl. Fell slipped one digit in after he had run his finger around the entrance for a bit, sliding it up alongside Red’s cock and pumping it slowly.

Lust gave a breathless moan, head falling back to hit against his chest, and Fell grinned as he slipped in another. Red was shaking in front of him, sweat dripping down the side of his skull as he fought to stay still, feeling the already tight cunt clenching around him even more.

Red brought his hands forward to grip onto the sides of Lust’s hips, running his fingers back and forth over the crests as he fought to stay still when Fell added a third finger, working them in alongside his cock. He curled and scissored them beside the thick heat of Red’s length, swallowing down the saliva that was building in his mouth from the wet sounds and high-pitched moans coming from Lust. Hazy purple eyes met his own, the lights inside flickering into small hearts. 

“O-okay, I’m ready whenever.”

Normally, Fell would ignore such a prompt, but the straining at the front of his pants refused to be ignored. He pulled his fingers out with a squelch, hearing Lust whimper at the loss of sensation, as he unzipped the front of his pants, pulling out his length and stroking it with his slick-covered fingers. Shifting a bit, he adjusted himself until the head of his cock was pressing alongside the base of Red’s before he started to push in.

Lust shivered as his head breached his cunt, skull falling back to thump against his chestplate as he groaned. Fell swore under his breath, his grip on the smaller’s ribs tightening as he pushed himself further into the wet heat. God, it was so  _ tight, _ and he could feel the ridges of Red’s cock rubbing against him as he slid in alongside. He moved his hands to scratch alongside of the other’s ribs as he waited for him to adjust, the action causing him to clench down around both of their cocks. Red cursed loudly, his hips twitching, and Fell swallowed down a groan. They waited for a few more moments before Lust gave a small nod. Fell made eye contact with Red as he slowly pulled himself out before sliding back in. It was so much tighter than he was used to his cock sliding alongside Red’s as Lust’s walls fluttered around them both.

He pulled out again, and this time as he pushed back in Red moved out as well, taking turns fucking into him slowly.

Once they got a rhythm going they picked up the pace, the wet noises of their coupling making his bones prickle in want. He grabbed Lust’s jaw after a particularly hard thrust, turning his head and capturing him in a kiss, swallowing down his moans. Red swore in front of them, arm wrapping around Lust’s spine as he moved even faster before he came with a curse, hips pumping through his release.

Fell took his free hand and scratched it roughly down the front of Lust’s sternum before he reached down and rolled his clit harshly between his fingers. Lust cried out into his mouth, eyes scrunching shut in pleasure as he came, clenching impossibly tighter around the both of them. Fell moaned at the fluttering of the walls around him and the pulsing head of where Red’s cock was buried beside his own.

It was too much, he couldn’t-

He groaned lowly into Lust’s panting mouth as he came, rocking his hips through the aftershocks before he lifted Lust up with shaky arms, letting both of their magic slide out of him. Their cocks dispelled with two small pops, and Fell held the limp form in his arms up as two different shades of red dripped from him. Lust shook his head slightly, blinking around before he gave a huge grin. “That. Was awesome.”

He rolled his head back to get a better view at Fell, still grinning as he panted. “Can we go again?”

Red gave a breathless laugh as Fell simply stared at the insatiable skeleton in front of him. Typical. He adjusted his grip on the one in his arms as he snapped his fingers. “Red, clothes off, now.”

Red grinned as he complied, jacket sliding down over his arms. If Lust could still talk, then they obviously weren’t doing their job right.

 


	22. Prostitution [Sans ot4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what great four-tune you must have to get fucked by ur doubles

Razz sighed as he slammed open the door to his house, hands coming up to unclip the straps on his armor. Fucking typical that the new trainees that they had gotten were useless in every way. And Alphys expected him to turn them into guardsmen! The bitch just didn’t want to train them on her fucking own. So, per the norm, the responsibility was dumped on his fucking shoulders. 

He slid off his breastplate, setting it on the table to polish later as he shunted off his shoes, letting them land in a pile beside the door. He glanced around the house as he adjusted his gloves, brow furrowing as he noticed a very distinctive lack of tall assholes lying about. “Slim?”

No answer. He frowned as he walked into the kitchen, giving an offhanded glance over at the table on his way to the fridge. He stopped, turning his head to give the table a closer look. A piece of paper was lying on top, folded into the shape of a dick. Razz stared at it tiredly for a moment before he picked it up, unfolding it and reading the chicken scratch on the inside, courtesy of his brother.

_ i bought a surprise for you upstairs bro. have fun winky face - the real slim shady _

Razz made a face, crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash before he started to storm to his room. The  _ last _ time Slim had left a “surprise” for him, it had been in the form of twenty catnip plants. That damned annoying cat had been stuck in his room for  _ days, _ despite his every effort to get the drugged-up feline out of his house.

He slammed the door open, fully expecting to have to skin a cat, but stopped in place when he saw three skeletons just hanging around his room. Three very  _ familiar _ skeletons.

He scowled at them as he looked them over. Blue was sitting on the edge of his bed, kicking his feet lightly. Sans was sitting on the floor a little to his left, head occasionally dipping down as he fought against sleep. Red was leaning against the side of his bookshelf, an almost bored look on his face as he casually scrolled through Undernet. All three looked up at him as he growled.

“What the fuck are the three of you doing in my room?!” 

They all glanced at each other with small grins and Razz fought down another growl- were they planning a prank? God, if the two shitstains had managed to get Blue to help them build some kind of puzzle prank then he was as good as fucked. Blue rocked back from where he sat before moving his momentum forward to push himself off, shaking out his arms and legs once he stood. The other gave him a small, almost cocky grin, Razz going to snarl out a nice “fuck you” before he reached up to his bandana, deftly untying it and sliding it off of his neck. The bones beneath were smooth and pristine, and Razz found himself distracted for the barest moment, long enough for Red to pocket his phone, sliding his jacket off of his shoulders and letting it hang casually. 

Movement to the side made him snap his gaze over to Blue, watching as he grabbed the rim of his shirt and slowly lifted it up, showing off the small peaks of the crest of his pelvis and his lower spine. Razz blinked in shock, unable to tear his eyes away even as he felt his face begin to darken with a heavy flush. Were they… were they _ stripping _ in front of him? Why?! He wasn’t really complaining but what the fuck?!

Sans moved from where he had been napping, yawning before he sent a wink Razz’s way, disappearing with a pop and reappearing a fraction of a second later a foot to the side. He was completely bareboned, the clothes he had just popped out of standing up just long enough for Razz to see them in the same shape as Sans. Red snickered, letting his coat fall all the way to the floor, and Blue huffed loudly, dropping the hem of his shirt and turning to give a scolding glare at Sans.

“Sans! We were supposed to strip!”

Said skeleton shrugged. “I did.”

“Yes, but in a sexy way!”

“I dunno,” Red butted in, “I feel like that was pretty sexy. He winked and everything.”

“Okay!” Razz shouted, face turned to the floor and looking anywhere but the three skeletons in various states of undress in front of him. “What the  _ fuck _ is going on?!”

They all looked at each other before Blue turned to him, smiling. “Well, Slim said that you’ve been really stressed recently-”

“-and that it’s been awhile since you’ve gotten your dick wet-”

Blue waved a hand in Red’s direction, making a face as he continued. “-So he said he’d pay us to have sex with you!”

It was silent for a few moments before Razz took a step back, grabbing the door to his room and shutting it quietly behind him. He picked up his phone and hit the first number on speed dial.

It picked up with a click.

“Yello?”

“Slim, what the fuck.”

There was a laugh on the other side of the phone and Razz scowled, grip on the device tightening. “Hey, c’mon, bro. It’s a gift! Already paid for and everything.”

“I don’t need you-” he heard a shifting at his door and rolled his eyes at the other three obviously listening in on his phone call. “I don’t need you butting in on my sex life!”

There was a heavy sigh, the speaker of the phone crackling with the rush of air. “Pft, figured you wouldn’t go for it. Hey, I gotta go I’m about to kick Stretch’s ass in Smash Bros, talk to you later!”

Before he could add anything else to the call, the phone clicked, ending the call. Razz pulled it away from his face to stare at it in annoyance before turning to his room. Slim thought he wouldn’t? Fuck him. He grabbed the door before flinging it open, walking back into his room before slamming it behind him. “Alright. Strip.”

There was another pop, and Razz glanced up to see that Red had teleported out of his clothes as well, laying on the floor beside Sans as the two lazy shits snickered. Like they were actually funny. Blue’s shirt fell to the floor and he went to start on his pants before stopping, looking up at Razz. “Are you going to…?”

Instead of answering, he walked over to his desk, pulling the chair out from underneath it and sitting on it backwards, propping his arms up on the top of the chair as he faced the bed. He waved an arm towards the sheets. “My brother paid you, didn’t he? Put on a show. I’ll join when I’m ready.”

The three looked at each other before they grinned, Sans popping away and landing on the bed with a small bounce. Red followed soon after, grabbing Sans and pulling him back into his chest with a snicker. Blue glanced over at him one more time before slowly making his way to the bed, hips swaying in a way that definitely wasn’t an accident as his thumbs hooked into the sides of his pants, slowly sliding them down his hips and letting them pool around his ankles. Razz suddenly found himself wishing that he’d asked the others to strip slower.

Blue climbed onto the bed with the other two, Sans spreading apart his femurs to make room for him. Blue glanced over at him with mischief in his eyes before he leaned forwards to the other two, whispering something out of his hearing. Razz furrowed his brow at the grins the others gave in return.

Three sharp cracks of magic resounded, and Razz blinked as he looked over the trio on his bed, taking in the sight of their ecto forms. They started just below their ribs and ended above their kneecaps, the magic shimmering and glowing slightly. Blue trailed his hands up Sans’s thighs, the flesh dipping under his fingertips, as Red ground his half-hard cock against his back, making a show of letting his tongue out of his mouth and trailing it over the bones of his neck. Sans let out a moan at the sensations over his body, and- though the sound may have been exaggerated for his own benefit- Razz found heat prickling up his neck, making his joints flush a light purple.

Another moan as a light blue tongue trailed up his thighs before delving between his legs. Razz could just barely make out the faint silhouette through the translucent magic. He filed a mental note to find out just how much Slim paid them later, after he had kicked his brother’s ass. But for now, he would just sit and watch.

He had them all night, after all.

 


	23. Anonymous sex [Rottenberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets hope the waiters and maids are getting tipped well, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is my favorite so far

He hadn’t ever been invited to a party like this before. A sleek, black invitation had come for him in the mail, silver calligraphy printed neatly on the front of it with the address and the subject of such party. A masquerade, of sorts, with grand costumes and intricate masks, with the key focus of the entire night being anonymity. 

He waved his hand with a small grin as a waitress held a silver tray of champagne glasses in front of him, declining the offer and watching as she moved gracefully away. He had been given a fake name for the night, Blue, and had been watching as individuals conversed and moved around in small groups, with a few branching off occasionally to go off to one of the back rooms that were offered for such purposes.

Blue watched such a pair as they walked to the table, grabbing a room key before they moved down the hall, arms wrapped around each other even before they got out of sight. A slight shiver ran down his back at the sight. He had been cautious to attend the gathering at first- the concept new and strange in a way that made him more than a little uncomfortable- but after intense research he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try something new. The mask on his face shimmered in the low light, his eyes able to catch the array of small jewels and feathers that adorned it. Other than the people, the masks had to be the most interesting part of the party.

From what he had gathered, this was a monster’s only sort of gathering, and as such there were people there of many differing sizes and types. Yet, even with the uniqueness of the monsters, the masks still managed to keep him from recognizing anyone involved. He recognized a few monster types, of course- some bear monsters, bunnies, a few froggits and whimsums, and even a surprising couple of skeletons and water sprites- but that was as far as it went. Despite the intricacies of the masks, he hadn’t really found anyone who truly grabbed his attention.

With a small sigh, he leaned against the wall he was standing against, moving his gaze from the mass of bodies to the room itself. Blue had been mildly surprised to see that he had been invited to a mansion, and the grandeur of the outside extended far into the rest of the home. An enormous chandelier hung from the center of the room over a table filled with small glasses of wine and various foods. Thick, satin curtains draped from the top of the high arched windows to brush at the floor, with the open windows allowing him a view of the night outside, stars twinkling in the sky.

The sound of footsteps walking up to him made him turn to greet whoever it was. He stopped just before saying hello. They were another skeleton, much like himself- almost the same height and everything- with their mask being a black leather, golden stitching around the edges of it and dark stones embedded in the material. It ended just under their cheekbones, giving Blue a clear view of their alluring smile. They held up one of the two drinks they were holding, head tilted the slightest bit to the left.

Blue gave a small laugh. “Oh, I uh. I don’t feel like drinking tonight.”

“Understandable.” Their voice was soft with a small lilt to the consonants, a scratchy tone to it. He- Blue assumed they were a he from his voice- lifted the glass again. “I saw you earlier when you waved away the drinks offered to you. This is non-alcoholic.”

Blue looked down to the glass in the outstretched hand, brow furrowing slightly. The whole point of this  _ was _ for him to try new things. He took it with thanks, bringing it to his mouth and taking a small sip. It must have been sparkling grape juice, since it was fizzy against his tongue.

“So,” the other began, swirling the drink in his hand, “you’ve been standing over here for the majority of the party. Not a fan of crowds?”

Blue gave an amused huff of breath out of his nose, taking another sip. “Not a fan of just anyone,” he corrected, eyes flicking up to meet the other’s over the rim of his glass. They were a deep purple, with what looked like small specks of dark blue in the depths. Blue found himself wanting to get a better look, but he held himself back. There was probably a set of steps to these kinds of things, so he would let the other lead for now.

He laughed, pupils flashing in his sockets. The other extended a gloved hand. “My title for the night is Razz.”

Blue grinned, shaking his hand. “Blue.”

“So tell me, Blue, just who are you a ‘fan’ of?”

The corner of his mouth tilted up in a grin, though he fought it down. “Oh? Why do you ask?”

Razz sidled closer, and Blue tilted his head up the small bit that he had to in order to meet the other’s eyes. He smelt like cologne, and something vaguely metallic. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “I simply want to know what traits I need to have to woo you.”

He tried and failed to stifle a laugh, but thankfully it seemed like the other was trying to make him laugh, the side of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. “I think you managed to do that regardless, hm?”

…

Oh wow, he really said that. A blush started to creep across his face, and he was glad that the mask covered most of it. Regardless, he continued to hold the confident look on his face as a hand slowly snaked around behind him, pulling his closer to the other. 

“You don’t say?” He purred, leaning down. Breath ghosted across his teeth, and Blue leaned up to closer the small space between them before the other pulled back, arm leaving his waist as he quickly downed the rest of his drink. “Would you care to go somewhere more private?”

Blue stared at him for a few moments before he smiled, taking his half-full glass and setting it on a tray of a waiter as he walked by, taking a step towards Razz. “Lead the way.”

He grinned, setting his own empty glass on the tray before he walked to the small table, picking up a key and motioning for Blue to follow him. The hallways were surprisingly wide, and Blue rested his hands casually in the pockets of his suit as they walked to the end of it, Razz inserting a key into the door before pushing it open, holding the door for Blue. He stepped in with a grin, the other’s lustful gaze sparking a hunger of his own as he looked around. The bed was huge, with smooth silk sheets and large pillows. The windows on the other side of the room were open slightly, letting in the sound of lonely cricket chirps and the sound of grass brushing against itself.

Hands wrapped around him, smoothing down to the front of his pelvis, and he let out a small gasp as his hips were pressed back, Razz grinding against his coccyx. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “Right to it then, hm?”

“Why wait?” Blue turned around in his grip, pushing the other back to the bed as he slipped his shoes off. “I’ve never been the most patient.”

Blue huffed out a laugh as Razz flipped them at the last moment, his back bouncing against the smooth sheets on the bed as the other hovered over him. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling his head down to his own to connect their mouths. There was the sparking feeling of magic across the front of his teeth, and Blue opened his mouth to allow the smooth appendage in, forming his own in response. The kiss tasted slightly sour, with the bitter undercurrents of wine, and it made him hum into the other’s mouth at the flavor, feeling a tongue curling around his own.

The kiss ended far too soon for his liking, Razz pulling back and licking away the small smudges of blue saliva on his sharp teeth before he cleared his throat. “Anything off limits?” Blue shook his head, feeling a small shiver run down his spine as Razz’s smirk widened hungrily. “Safe word?”

Blue paused for a moment, gaze flicking off to the open windows before moving back to the eyes above him. “Moonlight.”

“Moonlight it is, then.” With that he leaned down, forcing his tongue back into Blue’s mouth as hands slowly pushed up his untucked shirt before claws scratched down his ribs. Blue gasped at the feeling, the sound being swallowed into the kiss. He wasn’t one to just lie there without reciprocation, of course, and brought his hands up to scraped down his back.

Razz growled into his mouth as he lifted his shirt entirely over his ribs, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. Blue pulled back from the kiss long enough for his shirt to be unbuttoned enough to be pulled over his head, following the way of his blazer. Fingers wrapped around the spaces between his ribs as Razz moved his head to the junction of his neck, scraping his teeth over the bone before his tongue soothed out over the area. He gave a soft sigh, tilting his head as he wrapped his hand around the other’s spine, pumping slowly.

Hips pressed insistently against his own as Razz cursed low in his ear, and Blue had never really realized just how attractive swearing could be until he heard it in Razz’s husky tone. That didn’t mean he encouraged it, of course, but… wow. Something solid and definitely not bone pressed against the base of his pelvis, and with a moan his own magic responded in turn, fluids beginning to wet the seat of his pants.

He felt Razz smirk against his bare collarbone, and he rolled his eyes as he brought his hands up, beginning to unbutton the other’s shirt. Razz pulled back long enough to sling it over his head, revealing scarred yet strong bones that seemed to shine in the low moonlight. Blue felt his mouth begin to water at the sight, reaching forward with a grin as he cupped the straining magic at the front of the other’s pants, stroking along the length. He was rewarded with a low groan, Razz’s hips stuttering forward before he looked down at him with a grin, using his teeth to remove one of his gloves. His hand moved down to stroke down the side of his spine before it dipped under the hem of Blue’s trousers, fingers running lightly over the wet folds of his magic.

_ “Ah-” _ he moaned out before he could stop himself, his hips canting upwards.

Razz grinned down at him as he purposefully dragged his fingers harder when he passed by his clit before moving back to circle teasingly around his entrance. “You liked that, huh?”

Blue huffed. “Yes. And you know what I would like a lot more?” Razz gave a curious hum, and Blue used the distraction to reach up with his free hand, grabbing his collarbone and yanking him down to smash their mouths together in a kiss. His hand tightened around the bulge in his hand and Razz hissed into the kiss, hips bucking into his grip.

He pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly. “I would like it a lot more if we hurried things up.”

Razz met his eyes, and he saw a flicker of hunger in them before two fingers were quickly put in, curling against his front wall. His hips bucked up as he cried out, hand moving to grab at the other’s shoulder blades. Razz turned his head, growling in his ear. “Careful what you wish for.”

With that he pulled his hand out, and Blue barely had time to be disappointed at the loss before the sides of his pants were grabbed, Razz tugging them off with urgency. He lifted his hips up to help, watching as his pants were tossed off to the side before the other returned between his legs, clothed erection grinding against his mound. Blue moaned, tongue sliding out of his mouth to press at the other’s mouth, hand gripping desperately at the back of the other’s head.

Razz pulled back from the kiss to glance down, pulling himself out of his pants before guiding the head of his cock to his entrance, rubbing the tip against Blue’s clit. He started to press in slowly, and Blue watched through his translucent magic as his cock entered his pussy halfway. It stretched him wonderfully, and he arched his back off of the bed as he hilted fully, walls fluttering around the thick magic inside of him.

Razz pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, and Blue let out another cry at the rough pace. It felt wonderful, being slammed into, his back sliding against the cool sheets of the bed at the pace. His hand moved down between his legs to rub harshly at his clit, chasing his finish, and with a shout of Razz’s name, he came, clenching down around the length still thrusting inside of him.

“Fuck, Blue-” Razz let his head hang from his neck as he pistoned his hips even harder, hands coming up to brace on either side of Blue’s head. Despite having just come, Blue could feel his arousal beginning to build once again, walls pulsing as he continued to rub at his oversensitive nerves, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes before the mask absorbed them.

Razz let his head fall to the pillow beside Blue’s, his breathing ragged. “Can I-?”

He let out a high keen as he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, eyes wrenching shut. “C-cum inside me, Razz. Please, I want to feel it-”

The other silenced him with a harsh kiss, swallowing his moans as he tipped over the edge again. Razz moaned out his name as the pace of his hips finally stuttered, the feeling of hot magic filling his passage prolonging his own high. It was a few moments before either one of them moved, Razz pulling out and moving to sit to the side as Blue sat up. 

He looked down to the messy mixture of their coupling spread over the sheets and his pelvis, and he sent a silent prayer to whoever’s job it was to wash them after it was over. He adjusted his mask with a small laugh, still out of breath. “That was…”

“Excellent.” Razz finished for him, and he met eyes with the other for a few moments before they burst into quiet laughs. The other hummed. “Almost a shame it will be over soon.”

Blue glanced at him before a sly smirk tugged at his mouth as he turned the lower half of his body, spreading his legs wider and putting himself on display. His hand trailed down the front of his body before he put a finger on either side of his abused lips, spreading them to show the colors slowly leaking from his cunt.

“Well,” he purred, “we do have all night for you to take me as many times as you want.”

Razz smirked, eyelight twinkling with lust from behind the mask. “I’m afraid I would need a lot longer than tonight if that’s the case.”

~~~

The next morning, waking up deliciously sore, Blue found himself alone in the bed with a small pang of disappointment. Then again, that was the whole point of this, right? He tried not to sigh as he sat up, hearing his stiff joints crack into place as he stretched, untying his mask and setting it on the table to the left of the bed. He noticed a small paper sitting there that hadn’t been the night before and picked it up with a small amount of curiosity.

On it was a neat printing of a phone number, followed by a small message.

_ If you ever want to have a night of non-anonymity, I’ll be waiting. -Razz _

Blue smiled, tucking the paper into his pants as he pulled them on. No, he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow almost 3000 words its as if this is my favorite ship


	24. Roleplay [sans/razz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip the teacher pussy

Razz entered the office with no small amount of fanfare, tossing his satchel off to the side as he used his foot to slam the door shut behind him. His professor raised a brow where he was sitting behind his desk, a few scattered pages in front of him, as he took off his glasses, peeling the tape from the sides of his face and folding them neatly to hook on the collar of his shirt. It was unsurprisingly messy in the room, papers stacked haphazardly and bookshelf crammed with so many publications that he found it hard to believe that anyone could take one out without taking down the whole shelf.

A small sigh in front of him reminded him just why he was here, and he crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed. “You said you wanted to see me?”

Professor Gaster- though he insisted that his students call him Sans since his own father taught in the college as well, simply for confusion’s sake- stood from his desk, moving a few papers off to the side. “I did.” His eyes trailed up to meet Razz’s own. “You haven’t been doing very well in my class.”

Razz scoffed, thinking back on failed tests and him sleeping in class through useless lectures. His attendance grade was perfect, though. “That’s a bit of an understatement, if you ask me.” He raised his brow, chin tilting up. “So what? Did you just want to call me in here to make sure that I knew I was failing?”

Sans laughed, coming around the other side of his desk and leaning against the front of it. “Nah. I just thought of an opportunity for you to pass. Sort of… extra credit, if you will.”

Razz looked up from where he was picking at the corner of his gloves, eyes narrowing in on his professor as he put them in the pockets of his jacket. “I’m listening.”

Sans grinned, pushing himself up on his desk with his hands and bouncing there twice as he closed his eyes. “I would say that you’re fairly attractive, yes?”

Razz stared at him in confusion before his request clicked in his mind. He wanted to have sex in exchange for bringing his grades up. Part of him was tempted to tell him to fuck himself, but the other part realized that he needed to pass this class. He looked over his teacher in thought. He wasn’t unattractive, of course, and Razz clicked his tongue at the thought. He would be passing the class  _ and _ getting laid, both of which he did appreciate.

He took a few steps forward, Sans cracking open an eye and spreading his legs slightly apart to make room for him. Razz fit himself between his femurs as he gripped his hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk and grinding lightly against him. Sans let out a breathy moan, tilting his head to the side, and Razz pushed aside the other’s shirt collar to suck at the bone of his neck, sharp teeth scraping against the bone.

A hand pressed against the back of his neck, pulling him closer to the junction of bone, as legs wrapped around his waist, helping in his grinds. And then Sans’ hands were tightening around the back of his jacket, and he was pushing him back. “W-wait, uh, pause.”

Razz stopped immediately, pulling back and looking down in confusion. Had he… done something wrong? Sans had only paused the scene, but why would he have done that in the first place? “What happened? Are you okay?”

Sans snickered, and Razz felt a small bit of anxiety leave his body. “Nah, everything is fine. I was just wondering,” he tilted his head with a grin, “isn’t the teacher supposed to be the one doing the fucking?”

Razz stared at him blankly before he gave a fake laugh. “Aha ha ha. Yeah. Not fucking happening.”

Sans shrugged, face tilted into a shit-eating grin, and Razz scowled at the inevitable joke that was coming- “Alright then. No biggie. We can just do a different roleplay.” He winked. “I’m a cop and you’re a criminal.”

He sighed, hand coming up to pinch at his nose ridge. God, he could feel a headache coming on. “You’re dressed as a fucking teacher.”

“I’m a smart cop.”

“No.” He let out a slow breath. Yelling would get him nowhere. For fuck’s sake, this was like trying to herd fucking cats. And he would know. He was captain of the damned royal guard for years.

Sans laughed. The bastard was enjoying this. “Alrighty then. I’m the meme, and you’re the dank college student.”

He pushed back from the desk, walking out of the room. He was done dealing with this shit. He should have known better when Sans suggested roleplay. He would have to get the gags out later tonight for retribution.

Sans drew out a “no,” though the sincerity of it was interrupted by his laughter. “Babe, I’m sorry, please, come back and fuck my teacher pussy.”

“FUCK OFF.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point my kinktober is just shitposts
> 
> h8 myself :')


	25. Shower sex [FloofyHoodies]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: shower sex isnt a real kink  
> Me to me: you can make a pun about getting steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point ive lost all motivation for kinktober i just want it to be OVER

Slim coughed as he dusted himself off, black plumes of ashes and dirt rising up from his coat, making the air harder to breathe. Well that was… unexpected. Who knew that short circuiting a machine would make it explode, right? He shook his head, the tag on his collar jingling lightly, as he cleared himself of the ashes best he could before standing straight up. Well. Razz was going to be pissed.

A groan came up from a mass on the floor beside him, and Slim bent down, grabbing Red under the armpits and lifting him up, shaking him free of excess ashes before placing him on his feet. He yawned, swiping a hand over his face and only succeeding in smearing the dirt around as they both stared blankly at the engine. No big deal, since it would only have made the machine run faster, but it was still a bit of a disappointment since they’d spent the last few days trying to get it to work.

Red flicked his eyes up to his own, a tired look in the small red pinpricks. “...Wanna go tah Grillby’s?”

Slim shrugged, kicking a small bit of metal by his feet, hearing it slide across the floor before he turned to the door. Nothing better to do, he guessed. “Sure.”

They trailed out of the shed behind the house, making their way to the establishment down the way. Two familiar shouts stopped them, and Slim groaned at the same time that Red sighed. They turned, their respective brothers watching them with familiar disappointment. Fell scowled. “Where the fuck are you two going?”

“Grillbz.” Slim nodded in agreement, proudly placing his hands in his pockets.

Razz scoffed. “You’re both fucking filthy. What the hell happened?”

Slim waved his hand nonchalantly. “You know. A small fire here, a few explosions there. The usual.” They both just glared at him. “What?”

“You’re not going anywhere until you get cleaned up. Take a fucking shower.” 

Slim opened his mouth to argue with his counterpart before a hand grabbed his sleeve, teleporting them both away. He made a frustrated noise, turning to glare down at Red. “Hey, what the fuck, dude? I totally had a solid burn ready.” He actually didn’t, but Red didn’t need to know that.

Red just shrugged, making his way to go up the stairs. “Gotta follow the roles when others are around. Couple kids were scruffin’ around in the woods nearby.”

Slim hummed, rubbing at one of his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. Would it have been too long if he waited for the other to get home before he used his quip? Eh, he didn’t care, he was probably gonna do it anyways. The creak of steps drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see Red walking up the steps, yawning. “Wait, are you actually taking a shower?”

Red shrugged as he reached the top of the steps, making his way into the bathroom. His voice echoed out through the door. “May as well since we’re already here, right?”

Slim shrugged before he popped into the bathroom, watching as Red tossed his jacket over the edge of the sink and pulled his sweater over his head. He stopped when he saw Slim’s expression, rolling his eyes. “The hell do you like having sex in the shower so much fer?”

Slim shrugged. “It just seems steamier.”

Red snorted as he dropped his shorts, pushing the curtain aside and stepping in. Slim started to slip off his jacket as he heard the creak of the faucet, water spitting out of the showerhead before it set up a steady stream. Slim tried to step out of his pants, yelping when the action caused him to trip and splay against the sink. He shook his head, shoving his pants down the rest of the way and tossing them carelessly to the side, hanging his coat up on the hook on the bathroom door before he shucked off his tank top.

He caught a glimpse of his bones in the mirror and stopped to give them a closer look, making a face. The ashes and dirt were spread and smeared over the off-white, with large amounts of the gunk gathered in the various cracks over his body. He scraped at the crack around his eye, some of the black drifting down in flakes to the sink before he turned on his heel, making his way to the shower.

“Red, I’m comin’ in!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Abracadabra.” With that he moved the curtain aside, stepping into the warm spray. Red had stood under the water for long enough for a majority of the grime to be washed away, the water washing down the drain in a light gray. He took one look at Slim before he rolled his eyes grabbing his arm and stepping aside to shove him directly into the stream.

Slim sputtered, but held still after a moment, water washing away most of the grime. He turned in the spray, letting it hit against his spine as he looked down at Red. The other raised a brow. “What?”

“I was promised some sex.”

Red snorted, shaking his head. “I promised no such thing.” Slim made a face, and Red rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

There was the sharp pop of magic, and Slim looked down to see Red’s half-hard magic, water running down his bones and trailing down his length appealingly. He winked before dropping to his knees, the spray still hitting his back as he drew a flat tongue across the front of his pelvis before trailing up the base. He moved up to the head before bobbing his head down around the tip, tongue pressing against his slit as he used his hands to smooth up his thighs.

Red groaned, a hand resting against the back of his head as he teased him to hardness, hooking a finger around his tailbone as he took his cock entirely into his mouth, conjured throat swallowing around it. He felt it throb against his tongue as he gave a particularly hard suck, letting his teeth scrape around the length of it as he wrapped a hand around the base, pumping what he didn’t have in his mouth.

There was a spark of magic, and Slim looked up to see Red using blue magic. He was about to pull back to ask what the fuck was up when he heard the faucet creaking again, the temperature of the water changing until it was burning against his ribs and pelvis, making his cry out. His magic formed down in his pelvis, the scalding water running over his folds and making him shake in want.

Red wrapped his hand around the back of his head tighter before starting to fuck into his face in earnest, turning the temperature of the water down so it soothed over his burns. Slim relaxed his throat, letting his tongue caress over the bottom of his cock as Red set the quick pace. He felt it throb against his tongue, and Red gave a warning before magic was spilling into his mouth. He swallowed what he could, the rest of it dripping down over his chin and washing down the drain with the rest of the water.

He panted when Red pulled out, catching his breath as his hand went down to circle around his folds, gathering the wetness there before dipping in. He gave a breathy moan before he looked up with a wink, voice slightly hoarse. “S-see? Pretty steamy.”

Red rolled his eyelights as he wrapped a hand around himself, slowly stroking himself back to hardness. “That pun’s even funnier after the tenth time I’ve heard it.”

“Hell yeah it is.”

Red snorted before his eye sparked with magic, lifting Slim up. He panicked for a moment before Red moved him to the other end of the shower, pinning him against the wall as he moved up, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance. He opened his mouth with a smirk before his grin fell, and he looked off to the side. “Fuck. I can’t think of a pun about showers.”

Slim threw his head back with a triumphant laugh, and Red scowled before he fully hilted himself, making him curse loudly. “H-hey now. That was a  _ dirty _ move.”

Being fucked into the shower wall never felt so satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to all the writers who are somehow managing to get out quality shit everyday that _isn't_ a shitpost, i tip my metaphorical hat in your direction


	26. Thigh fucking [WitheredLove]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lust comin in clutch with them thicc thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, it's pretty interesting to me how i didnt make lust come in until like the last few chapters
> 
> finish with a _bang_ , right?

Lust slid his hand down his lover’s back, fingers scraping across the bone in the way that he knew that he liked as he leaned forward. Razz, as he had been doing for the past hour, smacked his hand away, annoyance and arousal in his sockets in equal part. So he’d had a drink. Or three. Razz had a few of his own, and this was a party for fuck’s sake. The other had been preparing for it for the whole day, and it left him more than a little horny at the lack of fucking he was given.

There was a cheer from the other room, more than likely from some drinking contest being won, or maybe a drunken idiot landing a flip, and Razz turned his head to the door leading from the kitchen to look. Lust grinned, using the distraction to trace his hand lightly down his front before stopping at the front of his pants, feeling the other’s magic buzzing against his hand, even through the cloth. He pressed closer, a purr rumbling in his chest even as Razz grabbed his wrist and pulled his wandering hand away, twisting to face him as he kept a grip on his arm. The sudden movement of it almost made him spill his drink, but he was far from upset about the matter. 

Razz growled into his ear. “So help me god, if you keep this shit up then I will fuck you to  _ my _ liking and mine alone.”

Lust grinned setting his drink to the side before he moved up to grind his pelvis against the other’s, a breathy moan coming out of his mouth. “Doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

His eyes flashed in his sockets, a small wisp of smoke trailing up from them, and Lust found himself grinning at how he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be. “Upstairs. Now.”

Lust leaned forward to kiss him hard as he teleported them to their bedroom, Razz’s tongue immediately taking dominance of the kiss, moving around every corner of his mouth before pulling back. He started stalking forward, Lust taking quick steps back before he felt the hard edge of the other’s desk press against the back of his pelvis.

Razz slid his fingers into the front of his pants before he used his claw to rip them down, the tattered pieces falling around his ankles, exposing his formed cunt, magic already soaked. He grabbed the edge of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and dropping it on the ground beside his feet. And then Razz took a step back, and Lust barely had time to be disappointed before he started to unbuckle his belt, whipping it out of the loops of his shorts and folding it in half. He looked at Lust with sharp eyes, and he felt a shudder go down his spine straight to his pussy.

“Turn around and bend over the desk, and form your ass for me.”

His ass and thighs formed embarrassingly quick, his slick already dripping down the inside of his legs as his eyelights blew wide. He placed his hands on the desk, head falling forward on his neck as he waited for the first blow. It never came (pft,  _ came) _ and he started to look over his shoulder in confusion before he felt something wrap around both of his thighs, pulling them tight together. Razz had wrapped the belt around just above where his formed thighs stopped, cinching it as tight as it would go before he pressed up against his back, arm wrapping around his stomach. 

“What? I hardly think that you deserve my cock after  _ this _ behavior.” He ground up against his ass, and Lust shuddered at the spark their meeting magic made, pressing his hips back even as he knew he would get nothing from it.

Razz gave his ass a small swat before he slipped in between his thighs, the magic dripping from his pussy acting as lube. Their magic made loud wet noises as he moved, sliding easily between his legs as he fucked his thighs. Lust whimpered, moving his hips down to try to get something where he really needed it- god, he felt like he was going to burst, the constant heat simmering inside of him only glowing brighter at the other’s proximity, making him keen in want- but got nothing in return for it except another hard smack as Razz started moving again.

He tried to spread his legs, but the belt prevented any movement of them apart, keeping them close together for Razz to use to fuck. Soft grunts were coming from behind him, and Lust felt more magic drip out of his throbbing cunt at the sound, wishing that he could somehow manage to find a way to get Razz to just fuck him already. He moved his hand between his legs, rubbing at his enflamed clit and letting out a sinful moan, clamping his thighs tighter.

Razz grabbed his hand, tearing it away from his magic and pinning it up beside his head with a growl. “No you fucking don’t!”

Dammit. “Razz,  _ please, _ please fuck me, please~!” 

Razz didn’t answer save for a small chuckle as he continued to fuck his thighs, making Lust whimper. He clenched his thigh as he tried to get some stimulation, feeling more and more magic drip down his thighs as the heavy grinding continued. He could feel himself getting close, despite the near lack of sensation at all, and Razz laughed as he let out a small moan.

“G-god, you’re fucking soaked. Your cunt’s practically dripping down your thighs. Do you really like this so much? What a filthy little whore.”

He keened, loud and high as he pushed back, the hand that wasn’t pinned gripping tight onto the edge of the desk. He heard Razz swear loudly behind him as he clenched his thighs tighter, letting out a desperate sob as he felt magic splatter inside of his thighs, dripping down the front of his legs. He pulled away, and Lust babbled out pleas that he wasn’t even sure made sense as his head moved to look desperately over his shoulder, eyes flashing and hazy in hearts.

Razz gave a smirk as his hand reached forwards to slide easily between his thighs, slipping into his ready cunt as he scissored them slightly. Lust cried out as they brushed against the nerves inside of him, squirting magic down around the other’s digit as his walls clenched, entire body shuddering with his orgasm. Fingers pressed against his mouth and he parted his jaw, licking his own juices off of Razz’s glove.

The belt around his legs was taken off and Razz stepped back, allowing Lust to stand up and lean against the desk, legs still shaky. His slick was glistening obviously on his thighs, and he lifted a foot to look at his pants in disappointment. That was the third pair this week.

There was a slight clicking sound as Razz re-buckled his belt, looking at Lust with a cocky smirk. He stuck his tongue out, and Razz gave a small chuckle, arms crossing in front of his chest. “It’s your own fault.” His head tilted up. “If you manage to keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the party then I’ll fuck that pretty cunt of yours until you can’t walk. Be sure to clean yourself up before you come out, love.”

With that incentive he turned, walking out of the bedroom to rejoin the people in their house. Lust briefly weighed the pros and cons of walking out ass-naked before he sighed, going to grab another pair of pants. If he didn’t get some solid dick tonight, then he was never going to stop feeling Razz up while they were in public ever again. That’ll show him.


	27. Dry humping [Mapleblossom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make sure to always pack a change of clothes when ur both suddenly horny

Papyrus blushed as he looked away from the tv at the scene in the movie, though that did little to help since the soft gasps and passionate moans could still be heard. It was just a small sex scene, he reminded himself, closing his eyes and trying to force down his flush. Though the fact that Slim’s body was pressed against his side as he watched the movie was less than ideal, the warmth of his body keeping him from truly being able to focus. It was supposed to be movie night, for goodness sake! And he wasn’t to allow himself to be swayed by such a movie.

Slim’s arm tightened incrementally around his shoulders, and Papyrus chanced a glance up to see that he too was flushed heavily, a dusting of burnt orange across his cheekbones that matched the faint glow coming from his pants. Papyrus felt a shiver travel down his spine at the sight, moving his gaze back to stare at the screen, the two bodies on there a tangle of limbs.

He knew the advanced dating techniques, of course, but seeing it in action as opposed to a few stick figure doodles was a much different experience. The book also mentioned that, in a relationship, these steps could be taken in regards to comfort and trust in your partner. He was comfortable with Slim, and trusted him, and, judging by the glow across the other skeleton’s face, Slim would probably be fine with moving on to the next step that night anyways.

Papyrus grabbed the remote, pausing the tv. Slim jumped at the action before he winced, looking off to the side. “Ah, s-sorry, Paps, I didn’t know a scene like that was--”

He stopped him by cupping the side of his face, turning his head and capturing him in a kiss. He let his tongue flick out to swipe against the front of his teeth, Slim’s teeth parting to slip his own tongue out to tangle with his. Kissing Slim always tasted slightly like cough syrup, with a sweet undertone that may have been the other’s magic, but was more likely than not just the sheer amount of sweets he was always consuming. A hand brushed against the sensitive bones of his neck, pushing his scarf slightly to the side, and Papyrus gave a small shudder, groaning into the kiss.

That seemed to snap Slim out of it, the other pulling back nervously as his hands shot back down to his sides, turning to look at the tv. Papyrus stared at him for a few moments, hurt and a little confused, before he recognized the face that all of their lazy counterparts made whenever they were trying to “protect” one of them. Papyrus found himself feeling a strange mixture of fondness and annoyance, rolling his eyes so hard thr his entire head traveled with the motion.

Grabbing the other’s shoulder, he sat up, using the momentum to swing his leg over the other’s femurs to straddle him as he leaned back in for a kiss. Slim groaned loudly into his mouth, the vibrations tickling his tongue, as his hands came up to alight on his hips, tongue lazily sliding against the other’s. Papyrus pulled back, slightly shorter of breath, as he looked at Slim, murmuring against his teeth.

“Though I do appreciate you concern, chances are that I know what I’m doing if I initiate the contact.” He pressed their teeth together in a quick kiss. “And unless you want to stop, I would very much like to keep going!”

Instead of answering, Slim tightened his grip on his hip bones slightly before sliding Papyrus up his legs, heavily grinding their pelvises together. Papyrus gasped at the sudden sparks of pleasure, Sim using this to slip his tongue into his mouth once again, swallowing his small moans. It felt heavenly, and he found himself wondering why he had waited for so long to initiate this kind of contact as he loosely wrapped his arms around the back of Slim’s neck, lifting himself up on his knees with the next pull to grind his pelvis down even harder.

The warm, pricking heat of his magic was pooling down in his pelvis, and Papyrus could feel the same heat in the front of Slim’s pants. On the next grind, Papyrus felt a shudder travel down his lover’s body as there was a faint crackle of magic, Slim’s arousal pressing heavy against his magic even through two layers of clothes.

Slim moaned into his mouth, and Papyrus couldn’t help but to return it as the next grind against the other’s thick magic caused his own to form, prickling with arousal and already wet from the sensations. The next grind brought even more delicious pleasure, the fabric of his shorts dragging across his magic deliciously arousing. Slim shifted his grip on his pelvis, a hand moving from his side to push up his shirt and rub sensually at the bones of his spine, pumping the vertebrae slowly. He cried out as rough phalanges pressed at the cartilage between the joints of his spine, pulling back from the kiss and panting into the other’s open mouth.

“Ah, Slim!” He ground his hips down hard as a particularly rough stroke sent a spark of electricity down his back, legs clamping down to the thighs between his legs. “ _ Mm, _ oh that feels  _ wonderful-!” _

“G-god, Paps, you know that you’re-” he broke off in a loud moan as Papyrus started grinding against his faster, his head falling forward and resting against his arm as the strokes on his spine got rougher. “-you’re so fucking sexy, right?”

Papyrus dropped one of his arms to wrap around Slim’s torso, laving his tongue out over his vertebrae as he moaned. “Y-yes, I’m quite-  _ ah-  _ quite aware!”

Slim chuckled at his response, but that turned into a broken moan as Papyrus lightly scraped his teeth across his neck, tongue coming out to soothe across the vertebrae once he was finished. The grip on his hips tightened, and Papyrus pulled back with a small moan as Slim gave a small curse.

“F-fuck, I can’t-”

Papyrus suddenly found himself being lifted before he was tossed back down to sit against the cushion in the same way slim had been, the other grabbing his knees and spreading them apart to make room for his hips. He cried out, throwing his arms around the other’s neck as he used the new position to rut quickly at his magic, the sparks of pleasure making their way easily up his spine. Papyrus shut his sockets tightly, higher-pitched moans tumbling from his mouth as he felt himself getting closer from the rough grinding. 

Slim swore into the side of his skull, and Papyrus felt the hot pulse of the other’s magic as he came in his pants, feeling his own arousal shuddering in want as he let loose a low keen, hips bucking up as Slim continued to thrust throughout his high. He was so close, he just needed-!

Slim pressed his knuckle against his clit through his shorts, grinding his hand roughly against his magic, and that was the last bit he needed before he came with a cry of Slim’s name, his whole body shuddering as he wrapped his legs around Slim’s waist, still rocking his hips through the aftershocks.

He opened his eyes as the peak of his high disappeared, noting with a twinge of disatisfaction that the magic quickly cooling in his shorts was beginning to get uncomfortable. He frowned, realizing that Slim’s own mess must be worse than his own slick, and let out a small huff.

Slim pulled back with a concerned look on his face, expression twisted upwards. “Are uh, are you alright, Papyrus?”

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward and giving Slim a peck on the teeth. “I’m perfectly fine! Just… Next time we do this can we take our clothes off?” He looked down to their pants, seeing wet spots on both of them from their combined arousal. “Laundry tonight is going to be… difficult.”

Slim snorted, flopping off to the side and nuzzling his face into his neck. “Sure thing.”

“So… can you let me up so I can go change?”

Slim huffed out a laugh, and Papyrus felt his soul drop as the grip around him tightened. “Nah.”

He pressed play on the remote, skipping the rest of the steamy scene as he settled down to watch the rest of the movie. Papyrus made a face, struggling futilely to escape the grasp. This was going to be a rough movie to sit through.


	28. Pregnancy [papyrus ot4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if three's a crowd, then what is seven?

It hadn’t been the easiest pregnancy for himself, if Papyrus had to be entirely honest. Not that he regretted a single second of it, of course, but carrying around not one child, not twins, but  _ triplets _ would take its toll on anyone! Even someone so great as him.

Of course, his lovers were more than accommodating- there was almost something funny about it, three soulings for three lovers- bringing him whatever he asked for and helping to move him and taking care of him when his growing middle began to make life difficult. He was getting to be a bit spoiled, if he was being entirely honest, and couldn’t wait until he was able to once again not be practically bedridden.

His feet tended to ache, he got odd cravings, and- to top it all off- every morning he was sick to the point of clutching at the “porcelain throne,” as Stretch referred to it, for an hour before he felt safe enough to walk out without vomiting discarded magic all over the carpet. Yes, it hadn’t been the easiest of pregnancies.

But the three certainly made it a heck of a lot easier.

It was common knowledge among monsters that in order for soulings to develop healthily and quickly, they needed magic from the monster (or monsters) that the mother had chosen as their mate. Having  _ three _ soulings to take care of only increased the amount of magic intake that he needed, leaving him- for lack of a better, less  _ lewd _ descriptive- horny almost all the time. So it was a good thing that Slim, Stretch, and Fell had near-insatiable sexual appetites, leading to situations much like the one he found himself in at the moment.

Three pairs of hands were roaming over his body, stroking lightly up the formed softness of his thighs and down the small of his back, leaving him gasping and moaning as he spread his legs wider, gripping the sheets beneath him in his hands. The silk- Fell had insisted they be silk, for his own comfort, and if they hadn’t have been so soft and tempting then Papyrus probably would have declined- felt cool as his limbs glided over it, leaving him shivering as it added to the teasing sensations that were already making his vision go hazy.

Fell placed a gentle kiss to the top of his stomach, his hand smoothing over the taut flesh, as a different hand moved down to circle around his dripping entrance, making his gasp in want.

“P-please!”

Stretch chuckled from behind him, his hands pressing at his supple flesh as they slid up to the breasts he always had summoned now, cupping them in his hands as he palmed them. Papyrus dropped his head back to his shoulder, letting out a shuddering moan. “I think you can wait a little longer. Can you do that for us?”

Papyrus huffed, blinking out of his arousal long enough to tilt his head to glare at Stretch, trying to keep his hips from bucking up too harshly at the finger Fell was slowly pumping into him. Slim snickered beside them, having sat back on his haunches to watch. “Isn’t the whole point of this to help him with magic intake, though?”

Papyrus gestured enthusiastically at him. “Thank you!” He turned his head, glaring at Stretch once more. “Someone seems to get the point!”

“You know,” Fell added, sitting up and pulling out his finger to run over the glistening folds once again, “I’m feeling rather left out over here.”

He huffed, not feeling like dealing with this at the current moment. He could feel his magic reserves getting low, and it was making him tired and more than a little cranky. “Then maybe you can stop with the incessant teasing and do something useful!” He snapped. Then immediately his eyes went wide, hands flying up to cover his mouth, using Stretch as a main support.

It was quiet aside from Slim letting out a small laugh with a “ha, get fucking roasted” and Papyrus was worried that he had pushed too far before Fell smirked, a predatory glint in his gaze as his eyes flicked up behind him and to his side, his other two lovers sitting with grins of their own. “I think that can be arranged.”

Fell trailed his hand down his own sternum before he reached the front of his pants, grasping the zipper and pulling it down slowly, showcasing more and more of the glow gathered there. Papyrus felt his mouth watering at the sight before his chin was cupped, turning his head to the side and pulling him into a kiss with Slim. He moaned at the taste, suckling at the other’s tongue as it explored his mouth, taking the small amount of magic that he could from it.

The other pulled back far too soon for his liking, and he made a noise of disapproval, going to follow when his position was shifted, making him yelp in surprise. He was turned around so his back was to Fell, Stretch and Slim helping to support him as Fell spread his legs wide before lining himself up at his entrance. Papyrus moaned as he felt the head of the other’s cock breach his cunt, making him shiver as they slowly lowered him down, despite his efforts, until he was fully seated. It was both too much and not enough as he felt the length throbbing inside of him, Fell struggling not to move as he allowed him to adjust.

His sharp claws were running lightly over his sides, making him shiver, and Stretch and Slim were in front of him, their own hands teasing over his body and rolling the hard points of his nipples in their hands as they kissed lightly over his form. He heard Fell let out a shuddering breath behind him before clearing his throat. “Papyrus, can I-”

He didn’t wait for the question to be asked, lifting himself up on his knees before dropping back down, the added weight of his stomach making him land hard enough for the other’s dick to hit the back of his magic, making him cry out. Fell swore, hands digging into his hips as he rode him. Stretch moved forward, catching his lolling tongue in a kiss as Slim smoothed a hand over his stomach, the other coming down to circle at Papyrus’s clit. 

He cried out as the simple action tipped him over the edge, making him clench down as his body trembled through an orgasm. He barely gave himself time enough to breathe before he started moving again, pace picking up frantically.

It wasn’t enough, he needed his mate’s cum to fill him up and to take care of their soulings and-

Fell moaned his name loudly as his hips bucked up to meet his slam downwards, Papyrus crying out in ecstasy as he felt the hot spurts of cum hit his magic, his body quickly absorbing it and leaving him wanting more. He lifted up, starting to move again despite his oversensitivity, Fell swearing loudly behind him. His legs were shaky, though, and on his next lift up he toppled forward, three sets of hands catching him and holding him gently.

“Shit, Paps, are you okay?”

He looked up, or started to, at least, before he came face to face with the amber glow of Stretch’s length. He moved his head forwards, taking as much of it in his mouth as he could as he started to rock back. His cock was warm and heavy as it dragged over his tongue, the taste making him groan and suck hard, trying to coax out even more pre. A hand rested gently on the back of his head as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, moaning as Fell started to move again, shaft rubbing deliciously against the oversensitive walls of his cunt.

It wasn’t long before he came a second time, tongue rubbing harshly against the bottom of the cock in his mouth as he moaned, walls pulsing around the cock still thrusting inside him. The vibrations of his voice must have been too much for Stretch as he swore, hips stuttering forward as hot magic filled his mouth. He swallowed what he could, tongue darting out to lick up what was trailing down his chin when Stretch pulled back.

He let out another moan as hands grabbed him under his arms, lifting him up and changing the angle at which the thrusts were hitting him, making his entire body shudder. Slim licked up his jaw, catching what cum he couldn’t reach before kissing him, hard. Papyrus moaned at the taste of two of his mates on his tongue at once, panting harshly into the kiss as the thrusts picked up, his entire body shuddering.

_ “Ah, _ F-fell!” He cried out as he came, body clenching down around the length inside of him as Fell’s hips stuttered, spilling into him once more before he pulled out, letting Papyrus rest against his chest as he caught his breath.

His body began to process the magic, but he could still feel the want simmering down in his stomach. He needed--

Slim kissed him hard, as if to remind him of his own turn, as his head teased around his dripping hole, making him moan at the stimulation. It was too much, but he needed it all the same. He used his leg to pull their hips closer together, being rewarded by Slim seating himself in one smooth thrust, pausing only a second before he started to rock into his body, trailing kisses down his neck and over his collarbone.

Fell turned his head, taking him in a kiss of his own as his hands cupped his breasts, squeezing them lightly and making him moan. Slim sped up, and Papyrus couldn't be aware of how long he spent being thrust into, babbling at the overstimulation before he came once again, Slim following soon after with a shuddering moan.

They all pulled back, seeming to check over his form for any damage, taking in his thoroughly wrecked expression and brightly glowing magic of his stomach with satisfaction. Then they lifted him up, all three tutting and fussing over him affectionately.

Yes, there were a lot of things that made his pregnancy difficult.

“M-more,  _ please.” _

But his lovers were always more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk how many of you guys have this kind of um.  
> anyways  
> if you do theres this blog on tumblr thats super fucking incredible (its 18+ but if youre reading this then you should be of age, and if not then please kindly fuck off) in terms of art and the art content lol its [cooterblaster](http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and i highly recommend


	29. Silence [Papayaberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pussy^2
> 
> trust me, i can do math

When Blue had come over to Papyrus’s house so they could work out their heat together, this wasn’t the first thing he had expected. It was common for monsters who were around each other a lot to have their heats sync up, so when Blue got a call from his friend asking for assistance, he himself was beginning to feel the prickling discomfort of his heat creeping up his neck. Though, looking back on it now, he should have figured that this would have been the result.

After some heated makeouts, both of their magic had formed extremely quickly, leaving them in their current situation- sitting about three feet apart and looking at the similar genitalia that they had both formed. Both of their mounds were already dripping arousal, but the entire situation was so shocking that they were just staring at the current moment.

Papyrus cleared his throat. “So, um. What now?”

Blue shook out of his thoughts, looking up and taking in the other’s flushed face and lightly smoking eyelights. He shifted a bit, furrowing his brow before an idea popped into his head, making him grin. He scooted forward between Papyrus’s legs, pressing his hand flat against his sternum and pushing him back into the sheets. A look of confusion was shot his way, but in the end the other complied, lying back with his legs still propped up on his feet.

Blue felt another shudder of arousal shoot down his spine, feeling impossibly wetter, at the sight before him, tongue flicking out to catch the small bit of drool that was leaking from the corner of his grin. “Do you think you can make your thighs for me?”

Papyrus tilted his head before he shut his eyes tight, more magic wisping down his bones to solidify over his femurs, forming a lean pair of thighs. Blue lifted up on his knees, summoning his own ecto form before sitting back down, running his hands over the flesh under his palms. He always found it interesting when one of the Papyruses made their flesh, the form somehow lean and muscled even for Slim and Stretch, despite their avoidance of anything even remotely involving exercise. 

He moved one of his hands under one of his thighs, lifting the leg up slightly as the other braced against his left leg. Papyrus flushed at the slightly more exposed position, but his embarrassment fell into a slightly more curious expression as Blue moved forward, hooking his leg over his other before resting Papyrus’s thigh against his shoulder.

And then he ground down, their magic sliding against each other easily. Blue moaned at their combined wetness and the slick sounds it created, head falling forward on his shoulders as he ground down harder. He thrust his hips forward, grinding their clits against each other, breath hitching as Papyrus gave a loud cry, his hips jerking up. Blue tightened his grip on the other’s leg, trying to stay on his perch as he went to continue his grinding.

That is, until the door downstairs shut loudly.

Both of them froze in place, eyes widening in panic as they snapped their gazes to the door. Blue leaned down to quietly hiss. “I thought you said that Sans wasn’t going to be here!”

Papyrus swallowed, staring at the door for a few moments until the tv clicked on and he turned to Blue. “I thought he wasn’t?”

Blue frowned, looking back up at the door. Gosh, normally he would just leave but his heat was simmering harder in his bones after a taste of what he needed, and he was loathe to leave so soon. He swallowed moving his eyes down to Papyrus’s face. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

Papyrus nodded, moving both of his hands to cover his mouth to muffle any noise as Blue started moving again, slow at first and then picking up speed. The muffled whimpers and choked gasps coming from underneath of him spurred him on, making him have to form his tongue to bite down on to keep his own noises in check. His walls fluttered around nothing as he changed his angle so every grind dragged against both of their clits, his legs shaking as he felt more slick make its way down their thighs. He was getting closer, he could-

The tv downstairs switched off, and Blue whimpered as he picked up the pace, hearing footsteps make their way up the stairs.The wood right outside of Papyrus’s door creaked loudly as Sans walked by, and Blue’s barely held back a loud moan, grinding down harshly as his walls clamped around nothing, rocking through the aftershocks. His own peak sent Papyrus over the edge, the barest hint of a gasp making its way through his hands as he bucked his hips up, both catching their breath before Blue moved off to the side, giving a breathy laugh as he wiped off his brow.

The simmer of his heat was still under his bones, but at least the worst of it seemed to have subsided for the moment. He was honestly just glad that Sans hadn’t-

There were two small knocks at the door, and he met Papyrus’s panicked eyes before the other cleared his throat, sitting up. “Uh, hello?”

“Hey, I’m going to Grillby’s.” His voice carried through the door easily. “Do the two of you want me to bring anything back for ya?”

Blue tensed up as Papyrus shouted a “NOTHANKYOUSANSGOAWAY!!!” 

Sans’s quiet chuckles slowly trailed away, leaving two mortified- yet horny- skeletons stewing in embarrassment.


	30. Aftercare [Bledgeup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is less aftercare and more jsut these three are huge fucking nerds all the time

Sans was vaguely aware of being moved, still enjoying the floating feeling that always came with one of their scenes as he was picked up, a hand gently resting against his lower spine as he was carried out of the room. The air glided cooly across his bare ribs as they moved out of the room, able to see through half-opened sockets the way that the lights changed as they moved down the hall. There was the small creak of a door opening before he was carried into a room that smelled faintly flowery. He recognized it as the weird bath soap that he had gotten for Gyftmas a few months back, and the realization made him crack a small grin, opening his eyes fully.

He was set down on cold porcelain, a hand still supporting his back as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking into a clearer awareness. The hand on his back shifted a bit and he looked up at Fell with a soft smile, his own moving around to hold it, the calloused phalanges near-dwarfing his own. He still felt like he was floating, vaguely, but now he had a tether, tightening his grip on the hand in his own as he let out a large breath, eyes drifting back closed.

There was a small splash, and Sans cracked open an eye to see that Red had already sat down in the steaming water of the bath, sinking down with his eyes half-closed so that the water was just under his chin. He made eye contact with Red and the other grinned slightly wider, a hand coming out of the water to give him a peace sign before he let it fall back down. Sans gave a small chuckle, shifting a bit before he went to stand up. Fell kept an arm on him as support, though he didn’t really need it, as he led him to the bath, helping him step into the warm water. 

He hummed, the heat soothing away any soreness that may have been left over. Red leaned forward and clanked a kiss to his teeth, and Sans felt himself blushing at the small intimacy. Red eyelights flicked over to the skeleton sitting beside the bath, Red raising his browbone. “Ya comin’ in?”

Fell rolled his eyes, gesturing to the sweatpants that he always put on after sex, not wanting to be exposed longer than he had to. “I’ll take a pass, thanks.”

Sans grinned. “But what if I want you in here?”

“Yea, bro. Sansy wants you.”

Fell paused for a moment before he sighed. “Alright, fine.”

Before he could actually move or do anything, his SOUL was surrounded with blue magic and he was lifted, being moved a few feet over before he was dropped in the water, clothes still on. The action sent excess water flying out of the top, landing on the floor with a loud plop. Fell gave an undignified shout, glaring at the mess that he would inevitably have to clean up later. 

“You could have waited at least until I took my pants off!”

“Ya could’ve at least not worn pants in the first place.”

Sans snorted at their bickering- siblings would be siblings he supposed, regardless of the situation, and he and his brother were no exception- using his hands to adjust Fell’s legs so he could scoot back to rest against the other’s chest. Red went to move forward, but Sans lifted up a foot, resting it against his chest to hold him back. “Nah, buddy. You’re in the doghouse.”

Fell gave a triumphant laugh, pulling Sans closer into his chest. 

Red winked. “Aw, c’mon babe. Throw me a  _ bone.” _

“Your sins are forgiven.” He moved his foot, letting Red scoot in with a smug grin sent his brother’s way. Fell grumbled, torn between being upset at the soggy state of his sweatpants and the poorly made pun.

Sans heard Red hum faintly, and focused in on him in time to see him smile. “I love you, sweetheart.”

Fell pressed a kiss to the top of his skull. “As do I.”

He fought down a flush of embarrassment. No matter how many times he heard that it always made his soul swell in excitement. “I love you both too.”

It was comfortable silence for a few moments before Fell sighed. “Can we wrap this up? Not that I’m complaining, but I would not recommend sitting in the bath with pants on.”

Red snickered and Fell immediately puffed up in defence, the two starting to banter back and forth. Sans grinned, able to feel the steadying pulses of their souls around them.

Don’t get him wrong; the sex was amazing. But this? This was his favorite part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because im tired of kinktober tbh
> 
> tho im super excited for tomorrow


	31. Papyrus & other skeletons [Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween!

“Wowie!” Exclaimed Papyrus as he exited the front door of the church, high-fiving Jesus as he made his way down the sidewalk. “That sure was a wonderful church service!”

He realized that he was alone outside and stopped, waiting for a few moments before he went to turn around and go back in, mostly so that he could progress whatever small amount of plot was part of this shitpost of a day. He got to high-five Jesus again though- wait that wasn’t Jesus that was a homeless man who was asking for change and having his hand smacked away by the enthusiastic skeleton. He left a shit ton of money for the guy on the street for him to buy like a house or food or drugs or some shit as he went back inside.

At the front were all the skeletons (he wasn’t going to name them since whatever higher power that was commanding him knew who was there so no one else needed to) and they all waved at him as he walked up because Papyrus is a cool guy and everyone should always wave at him because he’s great.

“Hello everyone!” He said even though he had already waved, but there needed to be some kind of introduction into dialogue so it was fine.

Everyone said hello back and it was totally not awkward as they all stood at the altar and just stared at each other for a solid ten minutes before the door in the back slammed open, a hot nun with a rocking bod walking out. “Hey guys,” Lust said, lifting up a huge fucking cup of the community wine, but it actually wasn’t for the community it was just for Lust and he drank it all.

Of course, they’re skeletons so it just went straight out of his body but it was totally fine since nuns wear black robes and it wouldn’t stain.

Razz high-fived Blue in a totally platonic bro way as they thought about all of their wives at home, because they were all very straight and only had dicks, but they didn’t ever use their dicks because it was a Sin. “Wow boy do I sure love Jesus and not sinning!” Blue exclaimed and everyone agreed because God is great amen.

Lust nodded as he chucked the wine thing, whatever the fuck it’s called, over his shoulder, and the bishop or whoever the name is for the catholic priests I don’t fucking know, did a sweet flip as he caught it, landing in a dead on split even though he was like 80. “Such is the power of God,” said the priest, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Someone ran out of the back room- it was Slim, probably- holding a large incense burner that was filled up with weed and then ran out, and everyone got fucking lit because they had never even known about drugs before and were lightweights as is the faith, amen. Papyrus, wearing nothing but a bible, started to walk back out of the church to go home since service was over, and the homeless man stopped him.

“Yo, for thou were totally correct and I am Jesus.”

Papyrus gasped.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool, and anyways you’re a totally cool guy and gave me money so now I bless you.”

And then Jesus kissed him on the cheek and bestowed upon him super cool powers, making him even cooler. Judas popped out of a nearby bush, laughing.

“Ha ha that’s gay.” He mocked.

Jesus turned to him. “You were totally gay first, Judas.” And then Jesus called down a supernatural buttwhooping from heaven and Judas was sad.

Papyrus started to walk home, smiling widely. “Wow, I sure do love not sinning! Thank the Lord for the word of God that saves all the sinners!” He exclaimed, and everyone involved agreed.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are surprised by this ending then you dont know the real me. happy last day of kinktober, and happy i-can-FINALLY-work-on-other-shit-now day

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ollie-oxen-free.tumblr.com/) where i do little to nothing (except im also doing fluff drabbles for flufftober so that works i guess)


End file.
